A Walk In The Woods
by Adeyyo
Summary: Je me suis réveillée dans cette forêt et depuis elle hante mes pensées. J'ai besoin de la retrouver. Je dois retrouver cette ombre et découvrir qui elle était.
1. Chapter 1

**A WALK IN THE WOODS**

* * *

La première fois que je l'avais vu, c'était dans une forêt. C'est bête que je parle de lui en premier. Je devrais d'abord dire que je m'y suis réveillée, dans cette forêt. Que je me suis réveillée dans cette forêt que je n'avais jamais vu. Je ne serais vous dire durant quelle saison c'était, mais les arbres étaient feuillus. Les feuilles était encore vertes et il faisait un peu froid. Je me suis posée les questions basiques. Où étais-je ? Comment étais-je arrivée là ? Comment allais-je repartir ?

Et c'est là que je l'ai vu.

Entre les longs et fins troncs d'arbres s'était dessinée une ombre. Puis elle disparue. Elle était passée devant moi lentement, mais assez rapidement pour que je n'arrive pas à la rattraper.

À vrai dire je me sentais attachée au sol. Comme si je ne faisais qu'un avec les racines. Le sol me retenait et moi je voulais savoir qui était là. J'ai alors essayé de parler, de l'appeler. Mais aucun son ne sortit de ma voix. Je n'arrivais plus à parler... plus à bouger et j'étais perdue dans un endroit inconnu. J'étais tellement impuissante que j'ai fini par lever mon bras, essayant d'extraire le poids de mon corps enfouit dans la terre. Mais l'ombre avait de toute façon disparue.

Ce n'était pas une femme. J'en suis quasiment sûre. Elle n'avait pas de forme. Mais était-ce un homme ? Je ne le sais pas vraiment. C'était comme un dessin d'enfant représentant un gentilhomme. Cela m'intriguait.

Je me rend compte que l'endroit où j'étais m'importait peu.

Les arbres étaient tellement longs que je n'en voyait même plus le ciel. Mais c'était le jour.

Le sol était humide et boueux et je sentais la rosée. J'avais un peu froid mais ce n'était pas ce qui m'importait le plus. Aussi, il n'y avait aucun son.

Aucun animal.

Aucun oiseau.

Aucun humain.

Aucun bruit, donc.

Juste moi.

Même l'ombre ne faisait aucun son.

J'ai même cru rêver...

Et puis il y a eu ce moment.

Ce fatidique moment.

C'est là que toute l'histoire a commencé.

C'est là que le quidam m'a asséné un coup sur la tête.

Il avait un bout de bois trempé entre les mains et m'avait assommé tellement fort que je m'étais évanouie à la seconde.

Mais je savais que c'était lui.

Je savais que c'était cette ombre qui m'avait frappée.

Mais pourquoi ? Eh bien je ne le sais toujours pas. En revanche, je sais que je ne lui en voulait pas.

"Ce n'est pas grave" qu'avait-je répéter.

"Ce n'est pas grave".

Mais à mon réveil, tout recommença.

J'étais encore comme coincée dans la terre. Mais mes jambes étaient bel et bien à l'extérieur. Mes jambes étaient là. À la surface. Je les voyais, toutes boueuses, nues, mais à la surface.

Et puis ma voix. Ma voix... je ne l'entendais plus. Et encore une fois, en relevant la tête, je l'ai vu.

L'ombre.

Et je me sentie protégée.

Et je compris.

Voyez-vous, ma vie n'a été que parfaite jusque là. Tout c'est toujours bien passé. Comme vous le savez j'ai grandi dans une famille riche. Mes parents ont toujours fait de leur mieux pour que j'ai une éducation digne de ce nom.

À leur mort, je n'ai rien ressentit. Tout le monde disait que c'était parce que je n'avais que huit ans, et que je ne m'en rendais pas encore compte. Mais si. Bien-sûr que si. Je savais déjà que je ne les reverrai plus jamais et que maintenant c'était à moi de prendre les bonnes décisions.

Alors je me suis toujours entourée des personnes les plus compétentes pour arriver à mes fins. Et ça a toujours fonctionné. Mes livres ont été des francs succès et aujourd'hui je continue sur cette route.

Mais...

Justement.

Je veux changer.

Ces gens dont je m'entourais n'avaient aucun intérêt pour moi. Ils étaient uniquement là pour m'aider dans mon travail mais je ne me suis jamais intéressée à aucun d'entre eux.

Mais cette ombre dans les bois... je suis sûre qu'elle est réelle.

Et vivante.

Je suis aussi sûre que c'est un homme.

Mais est-ce que je le connais ? Et pourquoi est-il aussi important pour moi ? Je ressens le besoin de savoir qui il est.

Je suis persuadée que nous ne sommes pas du même milieu, ou que nous sommes trop différent mais... à chaque fois que je veux quelque chose, je l'obtiens.

Je me dois donc d'assouvir ma soif de curiosité.

Et puis cela me sortira de mon confort habituel.

Ma vie a toujours été remplis de défis.

Mais est-ce que rechercher un inconnu dans les bois en fait partie ?

C'est vrai que je ne connais pas la forêt où j'étais coincée. Et c'est vrai que je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour revenir ici.

D'ailleurs parlons-en. De la même manière que dans la forêt je me suis réveillée sans vraiment comprendre où j'étais et je me sentais mal à l'aise. C'est en écarquillant les yeux que je me rendis compte que j'étais de retour à la maison. Mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite dans la forêt et de qui est-ce qui m'avait amené ici. Il était neuf heures du matin et un grand soleil traversait les rideaux de mon appartement.

J'avais pu me lever du canapé sur lequel j'étais endormie mais je ne parlais pas. Je n'avais même pas essayé.

Sur la table de la cuisine, j'avais trouvé une lettre de ma domestique m'expliquant qu'elle démissionnait à cause de soucis personnelles qui demanderaient du temps à être résolus.

C'était louche mais ça m'importait peu. De toute façon je ne suis jamais à la maison.

Et ce fut un peu plus tard, quand je vis l'état de mes jambes que je me souvenus de la forêt.

Je revis des images floues, cette ombre me passer devant, mon bras qui se dressa pour la rattraper, l'écho sourd de ma voix résonnant dans ma tête...

Et puis j'eu à peine le temps de me retourner que je m'évanouie sous un coup de bûche.

Il y a aussi le faite que je me sois réveillée deux fois dans cette forêt. Pensez-vous que c'est une hallucination ?

Certaines personnes m'ont même dit que c'était un rêve ou que je délirais.

Ça peut vous paraître énervant que je rabâche et répète tout cela depuis maintenant dix minutes mais j'en ai besoin.

Qui se retrouve dans une forêt sans pouvoir bouger ni parler avec un inconnu aussi mystérieux ?

Personne.

C'est pour ça que je dois le faire.

Je dois retrouver cette forêt.

* * *

 **Voici le premier chapitre de "A Walk In The Woods". Je ne sais pas si je pourrais être régulière sur cette fiction et ne sais vraiment pas où je vais l'emmener. C'est pour ça que vos avis m'intéresse énormément !**


	2. Chapter 2

**A WALK IN THE WOODS**

* * *

≪ Et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'embaucherai sûrement des hommes pour trouver cette forêt.

\- Ne serait-ce pas préférable de le faire vous-même ?

\- Ç'aurait pu être un éventualité mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de faire ça.

\- Je vous conseille d'y réfléchir. Après tout il n'y a que vous qui avez vu cet endroit et changer de milieu vous ferais du bien.

\- Il est moins le quart, la séance est terminée.

\- Effectivement. Nous nous revoyons lundi. ≫

Robin sortit du bureau et s'en alla en direction de sa voiture

 _J'étais montée dans ma voiture, les deux mains sur le volant, et je réfléchissais. Elle avait peut-être raison pour une fois... Après tout j'étais la seule à connaître cet endroit. Ce ne sont pas quelques enquêteurs qui vont le retrouver. Et c'est une demande spéciale. Sincèrement, qui embauche des détectives pour retrouver une forêt ? Personne._

 _Elle a raison. C'est moi qui devrais le faire. Ça me ferait du bien. Et puis j'en suis tout-à-fait capable._

 _Bon, je vais quand même aller la prévenir._

Robin sortit alors de sa voiture et re-rentra dans le cabinet.

≪ Mademoiselle Nico ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Je voudrais voir Mme Jewelry.

\- Oh, excusez-moi mais elle est avec un patient et...

\- J'ai juste besoin de lui dire quelque chose.

\- Oui mais...

\- Nico Robin ? Il y a un soucis ? intervint Mme Jewelry,

\- Oh, non. Je voulais juste vous dire que lundi je ne serais sûrement pas là. Et peut-être les autres séances aussi. Ah oui, aussi : changez de secrétaire. ≫

Robin ressortit du cabinet et retourna dans sa voiture laissant sa psy avec un sourire aux lèvres.

 _C'est vrai que j'y suis allée un peu fort mais elle n'avait qu'à me laisser voir ma psy. Elle s'est prise pour qui ? Enfin bon, Mme Jewelry me connaît donc cette réflexion n'a pas dû poser de problèmes. Bref, rentrons à la maison._

* * *

 _Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de domestique ici, c'est trop calme. Pourquoi est-elle partie ? Je ne vais pas attendre son retour !_

 _Et moi qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Les signatures de mon troisième livre sont terminées, rien ne me retiens... Je pourrais commencer les recherches sur les forêts._

 _Oui. Pourquoi pas._

* * *

Elle alla dans son bureau et se posa devant son ordinateur. Elle se mit à rechercher les forêts qu'il y avait autour de sa ville et en trouva trois.

Déterminée, elle prit un sac dans lequel elle mit son téléphone portable, une carte géographique, des mouchoirs, une lampe torche, et sortit de son appartement. Elle monta dans sa voiture, prépara le GPS et s'en alla en direction de la forêt la plus proche.

* * *

 _J'espère tomber sur la bonne forêt dès le début._

 _Et si les autres avaient raison.. Si je me faisais des films...? Non ! Bien-sûr que non ! Encore 38Km et on saura si cette forêt est la bonne._

* * *

Arrivée devant la forêt, Robin gara sa voiture sur le bord de la route et commença à s'aventurer dans la mystérieuse forêt. Les arbres étaient plus petits que dans ses souvenirs mais avec un peu de chance ils seraient plus ressemblant au cœur de la forêt. Les feuilles étaient toujours vertes et les arbres feuillus. C'était un bon signe. Le sol n'était pas humide ou boueux mais on pourrait se dire qu'il a eu le temps de sécher. On entendait des oiseaux survoler les arbres. Mais le plus important ce n'était pas l'aspect de la forêt mais comment Robin s'y sentait. Ce n'ai pas la taille des arbres ou la couleur des feuilles qui l'importe. Ce qui est important c'est ce qu'elle ressent. Certes, elle arrive encore à parler et elle n'est pas tirée par le sol. Mais ce n'ai pas ce qui fait l'endroit où elle était. Alors elle comprit.

* * *

 _Ce n'est pas ici. Franchement pourquoi est-ce que j'ai voulu retrouver cette satanée forêt ? Je me retrouve à plus de 50Km de chez moi, perdue dans un endroit sale et où il fait froid, pour retrouver un lieu qui penche plus au fantastique qu'au réel. D'ailleurs, je pourrais peut-être en écrire un livre... Oui, ça serait déjà plus sensé. Je pourrais imaginer le parcours du personnage principal et là je l'aurai ma forêt._

 _Où est ma voiture ?_

* * *

Montée dans sa voiture, elle prit la route en direction de sa maison. Quand elle fut rentrée, il était 18h, et il faisait presque nuit.

Le meilleur moyen pour évacuer le stress de la journée a été un bon bain chaud de vingt-cinq minutes.

Elle sortit de son bain, se sécha rapidement et passa son peignoir sur son corps. Elle n'avait pas très faim alors elle s'était directement dirigée vers son bureau pour commencer la rédaction d'un nouveau roman.

Mais problème, au bout de trente pages, elle bloquait.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir raconter ?

Parler de son incapacité à retrouver un lieu dans lequel elle était perdue ou inventer une toute nouvelle histoire où elle en serait l'héroïne ?

Alors elle réfléchit et puis elle se mit à stresser, et à force de stresser elle s'énerva, et à force de s'énerver... eh bah rien.

Elle n'a pas trouvé de solution en s'énervant. Voilà ce qu'on devient quand on est habituée à avoir tout ce que l'on veut à la seconde.

Il y a un jour où ce système bloque. Et on est dans l'impasse. On s'acharne et insulte toutes les personnes qui sont la cause de notre bonheur.

Après avoir renversé tous les biblots qui constituaient son étagère, elle prit une bonne décision.

* * *

 _Demain, je vais dans la deuxième forêt._


	3. Chapter 3

**A WALK IN THE WOODS**

* * *

Elle avait passé une nuit agitée. C'est vrai que c'est la première fois qu'elle n'avait pas d'inspiration.

Alors, quand à 7h30 du matin elle vit les premiers rayons de soleil, elle ne put se retenir et prépara ses affaires.

Pour l'occasion elle portait une tenue de survêtement, ce qui n'était absolument pas dans ses habitudes.

Ça changeait de ses jupes crayons et de ses cheveux raides tombant sur ses épaules (oui, car elle les avait attachés).

Après avoir fini son sac, elle alla mettre la seule paire de basket qu'elle avait.

Elle monta dans sa voiture et actionna le GPS.

La seconde forêt se trouvait à 67Km de chez elle.

Elle n'avait rien mangé ce matin.

Retenez bien ce détail.

* * *

 _Je ne vais pas écouter de musique avec mon téléphone au risque d'user ma batterie. Et la radio ne capte pas ici... Je suis prête pour passer une heure dans le silence._

* * *

Arrivée devant la forêt, elle gara sa voiture au bord de la route. C'était déjà l'automne ici.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'arbres mais le sol était recouvert de feuilles de différent rouge, jaune, orange, marron...

Revenons sur les arbres : Ils avaient un tronc de taille basique, pas très grand mais très feuillus.

Oui, vraiment très feuillus.

Toutes les feuilles se rapprochaient du rouge.

C'était un lieu très vaste mais qui ne ressemblait absolument pas à ce dont Robin se souvenait.

Bon point, il n'y avait aucun bruit.

Personne.

Mais comme on l'avait dit, ce n'est pas l'apparence de la forêt qui compte mais comment Robin s'y sent.

Heureusement, elle l'avait compris.

Alors elle s'est promenée pendant une heure, deux heures, trois heures...

Et puis rien. Aucune connexion entre elle et le décor.

Alors elle a réessayé, elle y est restée dans cette forêt.

Elle n'avait rien mangé de la journée et il était déjà 15h.

Elle disait qu'elle n'avait pas faim mais elle s'obstinait plus à continuer.

* * *

 _Quelle heure est-il ? 15h ? Déjà ?! J'ai toujours pas mangé... Tant pis de toute façon je n'ai pas faim._

* * *

Vers 17h, elle décida de rentrer chez elle, car elle se sentait très fatiguée. Elle monta dans sa voiture, un peu étourdie, et prit la route.

Elle roulait, les paupières lourdes et puis au bout de vingt minutes... plus rien.

Elle s'était endormie au volant.

La voiture sortit de la route, avec le klaxon actionné par sa tête posée sur le volant.

Elle fonça dans un arbre et s'évanouie.

Il faut toujours manger le matin ou prendre quelque chose à manger sur soit...

Sinon vous sortirez de route et risquerez de mourir.

Robin a encore eu de la chance : elle n'est pas morte.

Mais elle s'est ouvert la lèvre et un peu le front.

Elle saigne du nez aussi.

Elle est restée évanouie très longtemps mais au bout d'une heure son corps n'était plus dans la voiture.

Vous vous demandez sûrement où est-ce qu'il est, mais je vous assure que ce n'est pas le plus important.

Demandez vous plutôt _qui_ a transporté son corps.

Au faite, le lieu où l'accident a eu lieu ressemblait à une forêt.

* * *

 _Où suis-je ? Mais... cet endroit... je le reconnais._

 _Les longs arbres aux troncs fins, les feuilles encore vertes, le sol froid et humide, c'est..._

« Ça y est t'es réveillée ? »

 _Qui est-ce...?_

* * *

« Qui êtes-vous ? Où êtes-vous ?

\- Je suis là ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Un homme torse-nu sortit de derrière les arbres.

Mieux vaut que je vous laisse la description de Robin.

* * *

 _Un jeune homme sortit des bois avec le torse en sueur. Il se séchait ses cheveux verts avec un t-shirt bleu nuit._

 _Cheveux verts ? Original._

 _Il était très musclé et couvert de cicatrices._

 _Il avait aussi les yeux verts émeraudes..._

* * *

Maintenant que l'on avait une description exemplaire, on pouvait continuer.

« Tu vas mieux ?

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Tu vas mieux ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Et je vous prie de me vouvoyer.

\- Déjà j'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi et tu pourrais me remercier !

\- Eh bien je vous remercie de m'avoir secourue mais maintenant j'aimerais savoir qui vous êtes ?

\- Je suis un chasseur.

\- Un chasseur ! Et que chassez-vous ?

\- Les jeunes femmes alcooliques au volant.

\- Je n'étais pas sous alcool d'abord !

\- Ah oui ? Et comment t'expliques ton accident !

\- Je n'ai rien mangé de la journée et me suis levée très tôt.

\- Je suppose que tu as faim alors ?

\- Effectivement !

\- Dommage pour toi je n'ai rien à manger sur moi.

\- Très bien ! Dans ce cas je retourne à ma voiture.

\- Dans cet état là ? Tu veux vraiment mourir !

\- Je suis pressée. Je voudrais juste avoir le nom de cet endroit s'il vous plaît.

\- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ? Tu comptes venir me rendre visite ?

\- Non. C'est juste que je connais cet endroit et que cela fait plusieurs jours que je le recherche. D'ailleurs c'est ça que je cherchais avant de faire cet accident.

\- Ah bon ? Je viens tous les jours ici et ne vous y est jamais vu.

\- Enfin vous avez décidé de me vouvoyer !

\- Ce n'est pas la question ! Comment tu peux connaître cet endroit ?

\- Ce n'est pas la question !

\- Ah oui ? Alors quelle est la question ?

\- Vous ne devriez même pas m'en poser !

\- Je vous ai retrouvé évanouie dans une voiture. Alors si, j'en ai des questions à vous poser.

\- Très bien ! Il y a environ deux semaines je me suis réveillée ici, dans cette forêt. Et puis je me suis rendormie et en me re-réveillant j'étais de retour chez moi. Maintenant je cherche à comprendre comment c'est possible ! Vous êtes satisfait ?

\- Il y a deux ans j'étais venu ici avec ma femme. Et puis je l'ai perdue de vue, je l'ai entendu hurler à travers les bois et ne l'ai plus jamais retrouvé. Depuis je viens ici tous les jours.

\- Eh quoi ? Vous avez cru que c'était moi ?

\- Peut-être. Elle avait les mêmes yeux.

\- D'accord… Je comprends que ça a dû être une épreuve compliquée mais là il faut vous en remettre. Vous dites que ça fait deux ans ! J'ai une bonne psy à vous conseiller peut-être que ça vous fera d…

\- Voici les coordonnées géographiques de cette forêt perdue. Je te passe aussi mon numéro. Si tu comptes revenir, préviens moi.

\- Apprenez déjà à me vouvoyer. »

* * *

Partons-nous sur de bonnes bases ?


	4. Chapter 4

**A WALK IN THE WOODS**

* * *

Robin partait en direction de sa voiture suivit par le jeune homme des bois.

* * *

« Dis moi ton prénom avant de partir !

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous vous intéressez tant que ça à moi ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Vous m'intriguez.

\- Vous avez décidé de me vouvoyer ?

\- À une condition.

\- Je ne vous dirais pas mon prénom.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez alors ?

\- Je vous ai retrouvé évanouie au volant d'une voiture, vous dites ne rien avoir mangé de la journée et il va bientôt faire nuit.

\- Où est-ce que vous voulez en venir ?

\- Nous devrions rentrer chez moi.

\- Hors de question.

\- Mais je ne vais pas vous laisser partir aussi facilement.

\- Ah oui ? Vous n'avez pas le droit. Peut-être que vous êtes un psychopathe qui veut m'enlever.

\- Ha ! Si c'était vraiment ce que je voulais je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps. Par exemple, au lieu de vous poser sur un sol boueux je vous aurais ramené à mon chalet.

\- Voilà ! Et là vous essayez de m'amadouer.

\- Absolument pas. C'est juste que je ne veux pas avoir une conscience de plus sur le dos. »

Un lourd silence eu lieu avant que Robin se décide à parler.

« Je suis désolée.

\- Nan, c'est pas grave, t'inquiètes.

\- Vous recommencez à mal parler.

\- Je ne parle pas mal déjà, et je préfère parler normalement ! C'est vrai ça, pourquoi est-ce que je fais exprès de parler d'une façon qui ne me ressemble pas ? Si tu veux mourir au volant, c'est ton problème. Moi, j'y vais. Bonne route ! »

* * *

Le jeune homme (dont on ignore toujours le nom) s'éloigna, laissant Robin seule, dans les bois. À vrai dire elle n'était pas très loin de sa voiture. On pouvait même l'apercevoir entre les arbres. Elle était blanche.

Mais Robin restait là. Au milieu des feuilles rouges. Elle était seule.

Il n'y avait plus _personne_.

Elle est restée là, dix bonnes minutes et puis elle eu une bonne idée.

* * *

 _Où il est ? Ça fait à peine dix minutes qu'il est partit et je ne le vois déjà plus. C'est vrai qu'il fait déjà presque nuit…_ _Comment vais-je le retrouver..._

* * *

« Eho ! Vous êtes là ? J'ai changé d'avis ! Je suis sûre que vous m'entendez. Répondez-moi au lieu de me faire peur ! »

Après quelques menaces envoyées sans être pensées, elle décida d'appeler le numéro que le quidam lui avait donné.

* * *

 _Ça sonne mais il ne répond pas… J'ai de la chance que ça capte un minimum… Mais jusqu'à quand ? Allez, répond enfin !_

 _Il fait quasiment nuit et je tiens à peine debout… Je ne peux pas attendre ici toute la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'il me réponde. Tant pis, je dois me faire à cette idée : il est partit._

 _Où est ma…_

* * *

Elle décida de retourner à sa voiture quand elle vit le jeune homme, adossé à un arbre.

« Ça fait combien de temps que tu es ici à m'observer ?

\- Depuis un moment. Tu m'as appelé aussi. Y'a un problème ?

\- Ne te fiche pas de moi. J'espère qu'en dix minutes tu as appris à me vouvoyer.

\- Oh mais tu vas arrêter avec ça ? Tu t'es prise pour une noble ?

\- Je le suis d'une manière ou d'une autre !

\- Ah ! Donc c'est pour ça que ça te tient tant à cœur ? Mais je vais t'apprendre quelque chose. Moi je ne suis pas noble. Alors je fais ce que je veux et maintenant tu vas arrêter avec ton vouvoiement.

\- Vous m'aviez promis que vous me vouvoieriez si j'acceptais de venir avec vous !

\- Ah, parce que tu viens ? Et je t'avais dit ça tout à l'heure. Maintenant, ce n'est plus valable.

\- Très bien. Je veux manger.

\- D'accord, allons-y. »

* * *

Les deux personnages marchaient dans la forêt. Il faisait très sombre et Robin ne savait pas où mettre les pieds. Elle poussait quelques cris quand elle marchait - ce qui faisait rire "le jeune homme". Ils ont marché une vingtaine de minutes avant d'arriver au chalet.

C'était un très beau chalet en bois. Il était en plein milieu de la forêt et brillait avec les lumières allumées de l'intérieur.

* * *

 _Quand je suis entrée je me sentais protégée. Son chalet est très jolie et l'intérieur est tout aussi naturel que l'extérieur. Il était décoré avec des couleurs chaudes qui correspondaient beaucoup à l'automne. Il y avait deux étages aussi. Et c'était plutôt spacieux._

* * *

« Installe toi.

\- Merci.

\- Bon, que veux-tu manger ?

\- Une salade me suffira.

\- Tu te fous de moi là ? T'inquiètes personne ne te vois, tu peux me demander une pizza.

\- Il y a Dieu.

\- Mais je ne crois pas en Dieu !

\- Ah ?

\- Alors, que prends-tu ? »

* * *

Après une petite réflexion, Robin sourit en coin.

* * *

« Bon, eh ben fais moi ce que tu veux tant que j'ai à manger.

\- Oh !

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu ne me vouvoies pas ?

\- Maintenant, on se connaît.

\- Sans connaître nos prénoms…

\- Ah, c'est vrai.

\- Alors !

\- Alors ?

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Nico Robin, et toi ?

\- Roronoa Zoro. Enchanté.

\- De même. »

* * *

Zoro (maintenant que l'on connaît son prénom !) alla dans sa cuisine pour faire cuire trois pizzas. Robin s'était allongée sur le canapé et commençait à s'endormir.

Zoro (profitons de son prénom !) l'avait laissé là, pour qu'elle se repose pendant plus de vingt minutes.

Quand les pizzas furent cuites, il réveilla Robin doucement.

Ils mangèrent devant la cheminée et apprenaient à se connaître.

Robin expliquait sa mésaventure dans la forêt et Zoro parlait de sa femme.

* * *

« Comme je te l'ai déjà dit c'était il y a deux ans. On était venu faire une randonnée et un pique-nique dans cette forêt qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Après manger, on s'était promené et j'ai dû la laisser aller faire ses besoins. Il commençait à faire pas beau. Alors je lui ai dit de se dépêcher car il commençait à y avoir des orages mais elle ne répondait pas. Je suis allé voir et elle n'était plus là. Je l'ai cherché pendant des heures sous la pluie et dans la boue mais en vain. Il n'y avait plus personne… Depuis je reviens toujours, en espérant de trouver un indice ou une trace d'elle.

\- Et ça fait déjà deux ans ? Tu n'as pas manqué un seul jour ?

\- Non, je suis tout le temps là.

\- Eh ben… Ça veut dire que tu pourrais être l'ombre que j'ai vu !

\- Peut-être mais moi je n'ai vu personne…

\- Je ne comprends pas… Qui est-ce que c'était ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Si tu veux, demain on se promènera dans la forêt et peut-être que tu trouveras quelque chose.

\- Oui, tu as raison.

\- Bref, je vais te montrer ma chambre.

\- T-Ta chambre ?

\- Bah oui ! Je vais pas te faire dormir sur le canapé, hein.

\- Mais tu n'as pas d'autres chambres ?

\- Pas d'autre lit.

\- Ah. Mais toi ?

\- Ben ! Il me reste le canapé !

\- Ah… Bon bah à demain.

\- À demain. »

* * *

 _Bonne nuit._

* * *

Robin alla dans la chambre. Elle trouva sur le lit une chemise de nuit. Peut-être qu'elle appartenait à la femme de Zoro…

En tout cas Robin ne l'a pas mit, même si elle l'a sentie.

Elle sentait la fleure d'oranger.

Son odeur préférée.


	5. Chapter 5

**A WALK IN THE WOODS**

* * *

Le lendemain matin… tout le monde dormait.

Robin, étant très fatiguée, dormait toujours (car d'habitude elle se lève tôt) et ce cher Zoro se révèle être un dormeur.

* * *

 _Hmm… Quelle heure est-il… 11H ?!_

* * *

« Zoro ! Réveille toi il est déjà 11h !

\- Hum ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

\- Il est 11h.

\- Et…?

\- Et c'est tard !

\- Mais profites-en, dors !

\- Dors ? J'ai assez dormi, merci.

\- Eh ben pas moi.

\- Tu te moques de moi ?

\- Absolument pas.

\- On devait aller se promener.

\- Oui, et on le fera cet après-midi.

\- Je ne vais pas passer toute la journée ici, j'ai des choses à faire.

\- La sortie c'est la même porte que l'entrée.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien…

\- Bon, d'accord. On mange et on y va. Ça te convient ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

\- Effectivement.

\- Ton vocabulaire s'élargit ! »

* * *

Après avoir mangé, les deux jeunes gens se préparèrent pour aller faire une promenade en forêt.

* * *

« Tu avais laissé une chemise de nuit dans la chambre hier.

\- Oui.

\- Elle était à…

\- Ma femme ?

\- Oui…?

\- Exact.

\- Pourquoi tu me l'as laissé alors ?

\- Parce qu'il fallait bien que tu portes quelque chose pour dormir !

\- J'ai gardé mes vêtements.

\- D'accord.

\- Aussi…

\- Quoi ?

\- Elle sentait la fleure d'oranger.

\- Oui, tu as un bon odorat.

\- Ce n'ai pas drôle.

\- Je ne rigole pas. Pourquoi tu m'as posé cette question ?

\- Car c'est mon odeur préférée et je ne me souviens pas te l'avoir dit hier…

\- S-Sérieusement ?

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Je me souviens que c'était son odeur préférée aussi...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "je me souviens" ?

\- C'est une longue histoire et un peu tirée par les cheveux alors…

\- Je m'en moque. Raconte-moi !

\- Tu ne devais pas partir toi ? »

* * *

Ils s'installèrent à une table de camping et Zoro commença son récit.

* * *

« Il y a environ un an et demie de cela j'ai eu un accident de voiture.

\- Et après tu te permets de me juger ?

\- Mon accident était bien plus grave.

\- Justement !

\- J'étais resté très tard dans la forêt. Environ 2h du matin. Quand j'ai enfin décidé de rentrer il faisait très sombre sur la route car elles ne sont pas éclairées par ici. Il a fallu d'une biche sur le chemin pour que ma voiture sorte de route et finisse dans le fossé.

\- Comment t'en es-tu sorti ?!

\- Je me suis réveillé trois jours après dans un hôpital.

\- Qui t'y avait amené ?

\- Je ne sais pas. On m'a juste dit que c'était un homme qui m'avait trouvé.

\- Mais je ne vois pas le lien avec ta femme…

\- Justement. J'ai perdu une partie de ma mémoire dans cet accident.

\- Q-Quoi ?

\- Je t'explique. Cet accident avait été très violent. Mon cerveau a été touché donc j'ai perdu une certaine partie de ma mémoire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ensuite ?

\- Ensuite… J'ai dû me reconstruire une vie.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh ben, je ne me souvenais plus de mes proches, ni de mon nom, ni d'où je venais. J'avais juste les yeux de ma femme.

\- Les membres de ta famille n'ont pas lancé un avis de recherche ?

\- Pas que je le sache, je ne les connais plus.

\- Tu n'as pas pu les retrouver ?

\- Non.

\- Comment tu as fait en sortant de l'hôpital ?

\- J'avais mes papiers sur moi alors j'ai su que je m'appelait Roronoa Zoro. Je devais repasser mon permis pour être sûr que je savais toujours conduire mais comme je n'ai plus de voiture ça n'a pas été la peine.

\- Et la forêt, tu t'en ai souvenus ?

\- Disons que quand un infirmier devait m'emmener dans un foyer, nous sommes passé devant la forêt. Quand je l'ai vu je me suis senti comme… attiré, alors je lui ai demandé de me laisser ici. À force de trainer dans les bois j'avais trouvé un chalet abandonné et certains souvenirs comme ma femme avait ressurgis. Je me suis approprié le chalet et suis devenu gardien de cette forêt. Je suis payé par la mairie pour en prendre soin et je vis de ça.

\- Donc tu ne te souviens plus de ta femme ?

\- Tout ce que je sais d'elle… c'est son regard. Je me suis souvenu qu'elle aimait les robes et que son odeur préférée était la fleur d'oranger. C'est pour ça que j'en met un peu partout dans ma chambre.

\- Et si… elle n'avait jamais existé ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop mais depuis que je suis là tu me parles de ta femme alors que tu ne te souviens même plus de son prénom. C'est à se demander si elle a vraiment existé ou si tu te l'inventes.

\- Je ne suis pas fou.

\- Je le sais mais c'est tellement… insensé !

\- Je t'avais prévenu dès le début.

\- Tu devrais passer à autre chose. C'est très appréciable de ta part de la chercher encore au bout de tant d'années mais tu ne la retrouveras plus à présent.

\- Qui sait ?

\- Et puis admettons qu'elle ai existé, comment peux-tu être sûr qu'elle est toujours en vie ?

\- Mais parce que je le sens ! »

* * *

Un silence pesant eu lieu. Les deux jeunes se remirent à marcher dans cette forêt pendant un moment.

* * *

 _Je suis peut-être allée un peu loin… Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute j… Il n'a qu'à comprendre que sa femme est décédée ! Je suis sûre qu'elle n'a même pas existé et que cet accident l'a rendu complètement fou ! À moins que l'accident n'est jamais eu lieu… ou qu'il invente tout ! Peut-être que je n'aurais même pas dû lui faire confiance et rentrer chez moi. Je n'ai même pas trouvé d'indice en rapport avec l'ombre…_

* * *

« Tu sais… je vois une psy, et elle est vraiment bien…

\- Je t'ai dit que je n'était pas fou.

\- Mais moi non plus je ne suis pas folle !

\- Oui mais… Rhh ! Je voulais pas le dire dans ce sens là.

\- Je te conseille de la voir. Au moins pour lui raconter ce qu'il t'est arrivé.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Ça t'aidera d'en parler.

\- Je t'en parle déjà à toi.

\- Oui mais moi je vais partir.

\- Et revenir.

\- Non.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je ne compte pas revenir.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas cet endroit ?

\- Je travaille énormément ces derniers jours et venir ici a été comme des vacances. Je me suis assez reposée.

\- Mais tu n'as pas eu les réponses que tu voulais à propos de la forêt !

\- C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer mais j'ai réfléchis à cette forêt et je crois avoir trouvé une explication.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Je pense que j'étais tellement fatiguée ces derniers temps que j'ai dû faire un rêve un peu trop réaliste et voilà où ça m'a mené.

\- Nan, c'est impossible. Quand tu es arrivée ici tu as directement reconnue ce lieu.

\- Peut-être une impression de déjà-vu.

\- Parce que tu es déjà venue ?

\- Tu poses beaucoup trop de question !

\- Pourquoi ? Ça te met mal-à-l'aise ?

\- Laisse moi tranquille, je veux rentrer. De toute façon on est d'accord pour dire qu'il n'y a rien ici.

\- Peut-être que si, mais que tu regardes mal.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Je veux dire que peut-être que l'ombre que tu as vu c'était moi.

\- Ça pourrait être ça. Mais encore une fois je ne me rappelle absolument pas être venue ici auparavant. Et ça en deviendrait ahurissant !

\- Tu es bien têtue hein ?

\- Effectivement.

\- Mais tu vois… moi j'imagine quelque chose de beaucoup plus "ahurissant" !

\- Comme…?

\- Et si tu étais ma femme ? »


	6. Chapter 6

**A WALK IN THE WOODS**

* * *

« Mais n'importe quoi ! D'où tu sors ça ?! Je n'ai jamais été mariée !

\- Mais peut-être que tu ne t'en souviens plus…

\- Je vois très bien que tu as une idée très précise derrière la tête ! Développe.

\- Eh bien disons que je pense que comme moi, tu as fait un accident ou quelque chose dans le genre et que tu m'as oublié.

\- Mais bien-sûr ! On m'aurait dit que j'étais mariée ou soit j'aurais su que j'avais fait un accident ! Et puis admettons que je suis ta femme, tu ne ressens rien ?

\- Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je suis attiré, mais...tes yeux…

\- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai les yeux d'un même bleu que ceux de ta femme que tu dois me prendre pour elle !

\- D'accord d'accord, excuse moi ! »

* * *

 _Non mais il est malade ce gars ! Peut-être que sa "pseudo" femme lui manque mais ce n'est pas une raison pour la voir partout ! Je l'aimais bien ce garçon mais il commence un peu à m'inquiéter…_

* * *

« J'aimerais rentrer à présent.

\- Tu n'as plus rien à chercher dans la forêt ?

\- Non, c'est bon.

\- D'accord. Rentrons au chalet récupérer tes affaires et je te raccompagnerai jusqu'à ta voiture.

\- Entendue. »

* * *

Au bout d'un quart d'heure les jeunes gens étaient arrivés à la voiture de Robin. Elle avait demandé à accélérer le pas.

* * *

« Bon, eh ben je crois que c'est l'heure des séparations...

\- Tu ne reviendras plus ici ?

\- Je ne pense pas. J'ai eu la réponse à ma question : j'avais besoin de vacances ! »

* * *

Zoro eu un petit sourire forcée que Robin remarqua.

* * *

 _Au fond il n'est pas méchant. Mais il a eu un comportement différent aujourd'hui... Peut-être que je devrais lui laisser une seconde chance. Après tout il m'a sauvé la vie et... Oh ! Son comportement d'aujourd'hui a vraiment été bizarre ! Je n'ai pas du tout aimé ça et est perdue ce sentiment de protection que j'avais trouvé en lui._

* * *

Robin monta dans sa voiture quand...

* * *

« Robin !

\- Oui ?

\- Tu penses vraiment que ça me ferait du bien de voir un psy ?

\- Disons que... ce serait intéressant !

\- Tu avais un nom à me conseiller.

\- Je ne te le donnerai qu'à une condition. Dis moi sincèrement pourquoi est-ce que tu veux voir un psy ?

\- T'inquiètes pas, j'y ai réfléchis. J'ai perdu quelqu'un qui m'étais très cher et en deux ans je n'ai toujours pas pu m'en défaire, ni passer à autre chose. Alors peut-être que tu as raison, peut-être que je dois en parler à quelqu'un. Et un psy est fait pour m'écouter et ça ne peut faire de mal à personne de partager un peu ce qu'il vit. Depuis l'accident, mes humeurs diffèrent. Je suis plutôt mystérieux comme gars, et pas assez ouvert, alors parl...

\- Wowowow ! Ok, c'est bon. Monte.

\- On y va tout de suite ?

\- Bonne déduction. Va juste te chercher une chemise Tarzan ! »

* * *

Zoro revint avec une chemise à carreaux bleu et verte, monta dans la voiture de Robin et elle commença à rouler.

* * *

« Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure j...

\- C'est bon, c'est oublié. N'en parlons plus.

\- Très bien... »

* * *

Arrivée au cabinet Robin demanda à Zoro de la suivre à l'intérieur. Ce dernier, pas très habitué à venir en "ville", prit le temps d'observer les alentours.

« Allez, dépêche toi !

\- J'arrive ! »

* * *

Robin est rentrée comme la maîtresse des lieux, avec beaucoup de confiance en elle (pour ne pas changer...) et s'est dirigée vers la secrétaire de Mme Jewelry.

* * *

« Bonjour Madame Ni...

\- Je crois que Mme Jewelry est libre, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oh, effectivement.

\- Pouvez-vous me la chercher ?

\- Très bien. »

* * *

Mme Jewelry arriva dans la salle d'attente où elle trouva nos deux personnages.

* * *

« Mme Jewelry !

\- Bonjour Nico, comment allez-vous...? »

* * *

Une personne au fond de la salle attira l'intention de la psychologue :« Monsieur ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Vous avez un rendez-vous ? »

Mais notre chère Robin prit la parole avant Zoro et partit dans un monologue.

* * *

« C'est moi qui l'ai amené. C'est un jeune homme que j'ai rencontré quand j'étais à la recherche de la sois disant forêt (que j'ai d'ailleurs trouvé). Il est plutôt sympa mais il a vécu certains événements traumatisants dont je lui ai conseillé de parler avec une psy. Donc le voilà ! »

* * *

Mme Jewelry, un peu perplexe, fixait Zoro du regard.

* * *

« D'accord… mais il ne peut pas venir se présenter tout seul ?

\- Oh, euh… si ? Zoro ! Voici la psychologue Jewelry. C'est celle qui s'occupe de moi. »

* * *

Zoro s'avança en direction des deux femmes et salua sa nouvelle psychologue timidement.

* * *

« J'aimerai que vous entretenez une séance avec lui, maintenant.

\- Je suis désolée Nico mais ça ne va pas être possible, je ne peux pas décaler mes rendez-vous et mes clients ne vont pas tarder à arr…

\- Je sais que je vous laisse dans une situation délicate mais il en a vraiment besoin alors… s'il vous plaît…!

\- Bon… d'accord. Mais c'est juste pour se familiariser l'un à l'autre. Pour une vraie séance il faudra prendre rendez-vous.

\- D'accord ! Je m'en charge ! Vous, ne perdez pas de temps ! »

* * *

Mme Jewerly conduisit Zoro dans son cabinet.

Le Chasseur jetait mille et un coups d'œil au couloir qu'il traversait.

C'était très épuré. Même trop.

Trop pâle, trop blanc, trop écru pour lui.

Ça lui rappelle l'hôpital.

* * *

Au bout du couloir, sa psychologue sortit ses clés et ouvra une porte qui laissait apparaître une salle très lumineuse. Elle était principalement blanche avec une moquette grisâtre. Il y avait un bureau très bien rangé dans le coin de la salle et deux fauteuils entourant une petite table basse.

* * *

« Installe toi et parle moi de toi ! »


	7. Chapter 7

**A WALK IN THE WOODS**

* * *

« Installe toi et parle moi de toi !

\- Euh… d'accord. Alors je recherche ma femme depuis q…

\- Non non, on parlera de tout cela plus tard. Parlez moi de vous, de ta personnalité, de ce que tu aimes faire...

\- Oh, je vois. Alors j'm'appelle Roronoa Zoro, comme l'avait dit Robin tout à l'heure, et…

\- Tu la tutoies ?

\- Oh, euh oui. Ça a été difficile mais elle a cédé.

\- Très bien, continus.

\- J'ai 23 ans et je vis dans une forêt.

\- Oh ! La forêt que Robin recherchait ?

\- On ne devait pas parler de moi ?

\- Oh… si. Vas-y, je t'en pris.

\- Alors je vis dans cette forêt depuis au moins un an et demi et…

\- Désolée de vous couper la parole mais pourquoi « au moins » ?

\- J'ai vécu un accident de voiture qui m'a pris une belle partie de ma mémoire. C'est pour ça que je me souviens de très peu de chose avant cette période.

\- Ah, excusez-moi.

\- Je continue ?

\- S'il-vous-plaît, oui.

\- Je n'aime pas les brocolis (contrairement à ce que beaucoup de personne pense) mais j'adore les e…

\- D'accord d'accord ça va aller… Si j'ai besoin d'apprendre certaines choses sur vous je le ferais au fur et à mesure des séances.

\- Bonne idée.

\- Puisqu'il nous reste un peu de temps, avez-vous des questions à me poser ?

\- Mmh… combien de séance par semaine estimez-vous que je devrais faire ?

\- Je pense que trois ça sera suffisant. Mais si je vois que vous en avez besoin de plus je n'hésiterai pas à en rajouter.

\- Je vois.

\- D'autre question ?

\- Non.

\- Très bien, moi j'en ai. La forêt dans laquelle vous habitez, est-ce que c'est celle que Robin recherchait ? »

* * *

Zoro leva la tête en direction de l'horloge et un large sourire orna son visage.

* * *

« Je suis désolé mais l'heure est venue et vos clients ne devraient pas patienter (sachant qu'en plus nous ne sommes là que pour apprendre à nous connaître), on en parlera dans notre prochaine "réelle" séance.

\- Hum… effectivement. Laissez moi vous raccompagner.

\- Ce serait trop demander. »

* * *

Sorti de la salle, Zoro rejoint Robin et ils retournèrent à la voiture.

* * *

« Alors, c'était bien ?

\- Haha, si on peut appeler ça « bien » !

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu ?

\- Elle ne m'aime pas et ne va pas aimer écouter mes histoires.

\- Oh ! Et tu t'es senti vexé ?

\- Tu te moqueras moins en apprenant ce qui l'intéresse !

\- Comment ça…?

\- Figure toi que la seule chose qui l'intéresse c'est toi.

\- Q-Quoi ?

\- Elle ne m'a posé que des questions sur toi : comment on s'est connu, où est-ce qu'on s'est connu, quelle relation on entretient, si t'as trouvé ta forêt, …

\- Vraiment ?

\- Eh oui, alors évidemment ça ne m'a pas fait très plaisir… et puis pourquoi elle ne te le demande pas directement ?

\- C'est vrai ça ! Bon, changeons de sujet. Moi je lui en parlerai demain, j'ai une séance.

\- D'accord mais ne lui fait pas trop de reproche car je la vois après toi et ne voudrais pas avoir un regard noir en face de moi toute la séance.

\- Oh, c'est vrai. »

* * *

Nos deux personnages rentrèrent chez Robin.

Il commençait à se faire tard et ces deux là avaient décidé de dîner dehors.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas prendre ?

\- J'en ai aucune idée mais peut-être que tu pourrais me conseiller.

\- D'accord ! Dans ce cas on va prendre deux assiettes de fruits de mer.

\- Je te fais confiance…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. »

* * *

Les plats arrivèrent et Zoro et Robin les dégustèrent.

Zoro trouvait ça particulier mais plutôt bon (après ce n'est pas dit qu'il reprendrait ça en allant au restaurant…).

Trouvant l'ambiance beaucoup trop calme, ce dernier décida de poser une question à son hôte.

* * *

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aides autant ?

\- Parce que tu m'as aidé aussi. J'aurais pu mourir dans cet accident.

\- Merci. Vraiment.

\- De rien.

\- Je n'ai eu personne dans ma vie. Que ce soit des amis, ou des membres de familles alors…

\- À partir de maintenant, je serai là pour toi. Et Mme Jewelry aussi. Nous allons t'aider et tu pourras rencontrer d'autres personnes extraordinaires.

\- Tant que je t'ai toi...! »

* * *

 _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a dit ça ? Oh et puis pourquoi est-ce que je suis gênée à chaque fois qu'il me dit quelque chose de "gentil" ? Je devrais me détendre et apprécier le moment présent. Je me suis fait un ami de caractère, comme moi, alors je devrais en profiter avant de le perdre !_

* * *

Vers 23h, ils sont rentrés chez Robin et Zoro est resté dormir chez elle. Le Chasseur paraissait mal à l'aise et oppressé dans l'appartement de la demoiselle.

* * *

« Robin ?

\- Oui ? Qui y'a t-il ?

\- Tu aurais de la fleur d'oranger ?

\- Euh, oui. Pourquoi ?

\- Donne moi-en ! »

* * *

 _Il n'a pas besoin de me crier dessus pour me le demander. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Cette soirée s'était tellement bien passée…_

* * *

Elle lui tendit une bougie à la fleur d'oranger et un briquet. Zoro les prit et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre d'ami.

* * *

 _C'est bizarre… je comprends que sortir de sa zone de confort soit compliqué pour lui mais au point de s'énerver contre moi à cause de fleur d'oranger…?_

 _La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, il n'était pas comme ça… Il était plus drôle, moins stressé, plus dur avec moi aussi et ça me faisait plaisir de voir quelqu'un me résister. Mais là ça devient trop simple et je m'en lasse alors… j'espère vraiment que Mme Jewelry pourra faire quelque chose pour lui car il est particulièrement bizarre cette nuit. Enfin, demain ça ira mieux et peut-être qu'il y aura des progrès dès la première séance._

* * *

Zoro avait passé la nuit éveillé avec sa bougie allumée dans les mains...


	8. Chapter 8

**A WALK IN THE WOODS**

* * *

« Zoro ? Zoro ! »

* * *

 _Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser éveillé toute la nuit… maintenant on va être en retard à notre rendez-vous. La prochaine fois je ne le mettrai pas à 11h…_

* * *

Robin a dû repousser leur rendez-vous chez la psychologue à 14h30. Elle pensait que ce serait assez tard mais Zoro dormait encore à 13h. Elle l'a finalement réveillé de force avec une méthode qu'elle a toujours voulu tester.

* * *

 _Voyons voir si ça ramènera le Zoro que j'ai connu !_

* * *

Elle lui versa un seau d'eau glacé à la figure et le jeune homme se leva en sursaut. Il n'avait pas crié d'étonnement (ce qui déçut Robin) mais s'était dressé devant elle.

« Hahahahaha ! C'est à refaire !

\- Mais tu es complétement malade ma parole !

\- Suicidaire, c'est différent.

\- C'est encore pire !

\- Ça t'apprendra à te droguer à la fleur d'oranger toute la nuit. »

* * *

Le silence tomba devant la figure las de Zoro.

Robin, septique, essaya tant bien que mal de ramener un sourire sur le visage de son ami.

* * *

« Mais pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Bon, prends une douche pour l'instant je vais te préparer un petit déjeuner et on ira à la séance.

\- La séance ?

\- Bah oui ! Tu as oublié ? Il y en a une aujourd'hui.

\- D'accord. »

* * *

 _Ce comportement… ça doit être la fatigue. Bref, je vais lui préparer quelque chose de rapide !_

* * *

Zoro avait prit une vingtaine de minutes à se doucher et environ une heure à manger.

Je vous laisse imaginer l'humeur de Robin, qui est habituée à être toujours à l'heure.

Le fou rire du seau d'eau de ce matin n'a pas suffit à la brune pour garder son sourire.

* * *

« Mon rendez-vous est avant le tiens, Zoro. Tu peux dormir en salle d'attente si tu es vraiment trop fatigué, ça durera une heure environ. »

Robin entra dans le cabinet de Mme Jewelry et s'installa dans son fauteuil préféré. Après tout, c'était un peu comme sa deuxième maison ici, elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle veut.

* * *

Sa psychologue arriva et leur conversation d'une heure débuta :

« Bonjour, Nico Robin !

\- Bonjour Mme Jewelry !

\- Comment allez-vous ?

\- Plutôt bien, hormis le fait que je suis en retard (d'ailleurs, je m'excuse de nouveau)

\- Mais non, ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas important.

\- Si vous le dites… de quoi allons-nous parler aujourd'hui ?

\- J'aimerais que l'on parle de ce que vous avez fait ces derniers jours, quand vous n'êtes pas venue. N'évoquez que ce dont vous avez envie de me parler.

\- Très bien. Je vais directement entrée dans le vif du sujet. J'ai cherché la forêt dont j'ai eu une vision. Je crois que je l'ai trouvé au deuxième ou… ou au troisième coups… enfin, ce qui compte c'est que c'est quand j'ai fait un accident de voiture que... »

* * *

Mme Jewelry coupa la parole à Robin (elle n'aurait pas dû, cela met la brune de très mauvaise humeur…)

« Quoi ? Un accident de voiture ? Mr Roronoa m'avait parlé d'un accident de voiture mais…

\- Non. Il a dû vous parler du siens. Maintenant, j'aimerais que vous m'écoutiez s'il vous plaît ! Ne confondez pas vos clients.

\- Je m'excuse, c'est juste que vos histoires se ressemblent et…

\- Et écoutez de façon à vous y retrouver. Vous êtes psy ! »

* * *

L'ambiance était lourde et Robin de mauvaise humeur… elle ne va pas être commode aujourd'hui…

« Je reprends. J'ai fait un accident de voiture et suis atterrie devant une forêt. Celle de ma vision. Là-bas j'ai rencontré Zoro et nous sommes restés amis.

\- Je vois, et vous avez retrouvée l'ombre ?

\- Eh ben non malheureusement. Mais je pense que tout ça était un rêve, une histoire que mon cerveau s'est imaginé…

\- C'est quand même bizarre… C'était exactement la même forêt ?

\- Oui, exactement. Sauf qu'il faisait beau et que dans ma vision c'était une tempête.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous maintenant que vous l'avez trouvé ?

\- Soulagée. Je n'arrivais plus à travailler. À présent, je n'y pense même plus !

\- Tant mieux. C'est ce qu'il faut retenir.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Que comptez-vous faire ensuite ?

\- Eh bien… peut-être que j'imaginerai ma propre histoire, ma propre fin de l'histoire. Je vais créer l'héroïne que je n'ai jamais été.

\- Vous êtes déjà une héroïne, et ça, on le sait très bien toutes les deux. »

* * *

Les deux femmes continuèrent de parler et profitèrent de cette séance car cela faisait longtemps qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vraiment vues.

De plus, cela faisait déjà quelques années que Mme Jewelry était la psychologue de Robin. Ces deux là étaient devenues des amies mais Robin n'osait pas se l'avouer et Mme Jewelry gardait en tête le fait que Robin est sa cliente.

Ce fut le tour de Zoro. Il attendait le passage de Robin dans le couloir principal avec impatience.

* * *

 _Tiens, c'est Zoro. Il a l'air d'être en pleine forme._

* * *

« Zoro ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu as dormi ?

\- Effectivement ! Ça se voit tant que ça ?

\- Ça se ressent surtout… enfin bon je ne vais pas me plaindre, Mme Jewelry t'attend, dépêche toi !

\- J'y vais ! »

* * *

C'était maintenant au tour de Robin de se reposer.

Zoro alla dans une pièce où Mme Jewelry l'attendait.

* * *

Il s'installa et leur séance commença :

« Bonjour Zoro. Me permets-tu de t'appeler par ton prénom ?

\- Euh… oui

\- Très bien, tu veux parler de quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Eh bien… disons que c'est ma première séance et que je ne sais pas de quoi je devrais parler.

\- Je vois. Eh bien parle moi des étapes importantes de ta vie. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y en avait quelques unes.

\- C'est vrai… faisons-les dans l'ordre alors. Je ne me souviens que des deux dernières années de ma vie car j'ai fais un accident de voiture qui m'a rendu amnésique. La seule chose dont je me souviens… c'est de ma femme.

\- Votre femme ?

\- Oui, je me souviens avoir été marié mais…

\- Mais…?

\- Mais je ne me souviens même plus d'elle, de son physique, de sa voix...

\- Oh je suis sincèrement désolée…

\- Non, il ne faut pas. Vous êtes là pour m'aider.

\- C'est très bien que vous me voyiez dans cet optique. Je suis contente, c'est un très bon point ! »

* * *

Zoro donna encore quelques détails sur son passé douloureux avant que Mme Jewelry décide de changer de sujet.

« Je te propose un jeu plus intéressant.

\- Lequel ?

\- L'autre fois tu m'avais raconté que tu n'aimais pas les brocolis. Alors maintenant, je vais te poser des questions pour essayer d'en apprendre plus sur… ce que tu aimes manger !

\- Waouh ! Bonne idée ! Je vous écoutes ! »

* * *

Mme Jewelry était contente de voir que ce concept qu'elle utilise avec des enfants marche aussi avec des adultes.

« Tu préfères le thé ou le café ?

\- Aucun des deux, j'aime pas les boissons chaudes.

\- Même pas le chocolat chaud ?

\- Ça dépend.

\- Très bien. Ton plat préféré ?

\- La pizza ! Ça faut que vous le sachiez si vous comptez un jour m'inviter dîner !

\- Haha ! Je retiens ! Un dessert que tu n'aimes pas ?

\- Mmh… moi j'aime tout.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui !

\- D'accord. »

* * *

Mme Jewelry leva la tête vers l'horloge et vit que l'heure était passé de dix minutes. Zoro, se demandant se qu'elle regardait, leva la tête et vit l'heure également.

« Oh, c'est l'heure. Vous aviez d'autres questions ?

\- Eh bien oui j'en avais encore quelques unes. Ce n'est pas grave, on finira ce quiz la semaine prochaine.

\- La semaine prochaine ?

\- Oui, demain matin je les donne à une collègue qui les garde jusqu'à la semaine prochaine.

\- Oh... »

* * *

Mme Jewelry réfléchit, puis eu une idée.

« Si vous voulez vraiment les faire, nous n'avons qu'à nous voir ce soir ?

\- Oh eh bien… c'est entendu !

\- Alors retrouvez moi ici à 21h et nous irons dans une pizzeria ensemble pour finir ce quiz ! »

* * *

Zoro arriva vers Robin, l'air fier, et lui déclara :

« Ce soir je dîne avec Mme Jewelry !

\- Quoi ?! »

* * *

Robin n'a vraiment pas passé une bonne journée...


	9. Chapter 9

**A WALK IN THE WOODS**

* * *

« Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Ben, non pourquoi ?

\- Mais… mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'on a manqué de temps aujourd'hui à la séance alors…

\- Mais tu vas en faire d'autres des séances !

\- Oui mais… Rohh et pis tout ce qui se dit pendant une séance reste entre le client et le psychologue.

\- Sérieusement ?! »

* * *

Robin regardait Zoro avec des yeux ronds et une bouche tombante jusqu'au sol. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cette état. Je pense que ce qui l'étonne le plus c'est que Mme Jewelry propose de dîner avec Zoro après sa première séance alors qu'elle n'a jamais rien proposé à l'écrivaine. Vérifions !

* * *

 _Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui a proposé de dîner ensemble ! Ça fait des années que je suis sa cliente et elle ne m'a jamais rien proposé. Je sais que je suis un peu dure comme personne mais ce n'est pas une raison. À moins que… si ? Je sais que je peux être désagréable mais… mais j'aurais accepté de dîner avec elle car elle m'a beaucoup aidé jusqu'à maintenant._

* * *

Zoro ramena Robin à la réalité :

« Si tu veux tu peux venir aussi.

\- Qui ? Moi ?! Nan bien-sûr que non !

\- Dis donc, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi en colère. Si ça te dérange tant que ça je peux annuler…

\- Non non, mais merci de penser à moi. J'irai manger avec des amies.

\- Très bien ! »

* * *

Elle est jalouse. Mais de qui ?

Ils montèrent dans la voiture à Robin et rentrèrent chez elle.

Zoro passa le reste de sa journée à se reposer et à se préparer. Robin quant à elle, avait décidé de se mettre au travail en commençant l'écriture de son prochain roman.

* * *

 _Pourquoi est-ce que je me fatigue avec ce repas. Après tout ils vont dîner et rentrer chez eux… Moi je serais tranquille à la maison en train d'écrire mon nouvel opus… mais seule…_

* * *

« Dis, vous allez aller dans quel restaurant ?

\- Dans une pizzeria.

\- Une pizzeria ?

\- Effectivement…

\- Et qui est-ce qui a choisi ce lieu ?

\- C'est elle !

\- Impossible, je connais bien Mme Jewelry et ce n'est pas son genre d'endroit.

\- Peut-être mais c'est le miens.

\- Où veux-tu en venir ?

\- Nul part, juste qu'elle sait comment me remplir le ventre.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que la pizza est mon plat préféré et qu'elle a choisi un lieu en fonction de mes préférences !

\- Je vois ça... »

* * *

 _Non mais j'y crois pas ! « En fonction de ses préférences » ! Elle essaye de le séduire ou quoi ? Peut-être qu'elle paraît jeune mais ce n'est pas une raison pour oublier son âge._

 _Oh… mais c'est vrai ça ! Pourquoi est-ce que je m'en fait autant ? Mme Jewelry est bien plus âgée que Zoro. Quoiqu'il arrive, il ne voudra pas d'elle !_

* * *

C'est bon, on sait de qui elle est jalouse…

* * *

 _Mais… pourquoi est-ce que ça me dérange ? C'est la vie de Zoro et ce qu'il fait ne me regarde pas… Le fait qu'il sorte me permet même d'avoir du temps libre pour travailler._

* * *

L'heure arriva…

« Bon, je sors Robin ! À ce soir ! »

… et Zoro sortit pour retrouver Mme Jewelry devant son cabinet.

* * *

« Bonsoir Zoro !

\- Bonsoir… Madame ? Dois-je vraiment continuer à vous appeler comme ça ?

\- Haha ! Non, bien-sûr que non. Appelle moi Bonney !

\- Très bien... "Bonney" !

\- On y va ?

\- Avec plaisir. »

* * *

"Bonney" et Zoro allèrent à la pizzeria la plus proche. Ils s'installèrent à une table et après avoir passé commande, Mme Jewel… hmm hmm… Bonney sortit son quiz et continua à poser des questions à Zoro. Elle en apprit beaucoup sur son alimentation. Puis les pizzas arrivèrent et ils changèrent de sujets.

« Et tu comptes rester dans la ville ou retourner à la forêt ?

\- Je ne sais pas… d'un côté je voudrais rester ici car je me suis fais des « amies » et que je m'y suis déjà habitué, mais de l'autre ma forêt me manque énormément, et c'est mon travail de m'en occuper… mais j'ai compris que je ne veux plus rester seul.

\- Tu ne resteras plus jamais seul à présent, ça j'en suis persuadée.

\- Comment vous pouvez le savoir ?

\- Voyons, tu l'as toi-même dit. Tu as des amies !

\- C'est vrai… mais ce n'est pas valable. Il me faudrait un nouveau travail, un toit…

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Robin peut t'aider. D'ailleurs, j'espère que ça ne l'a pas vraiment dérangé que tu dînes avec moi ce soir ?

\- Oh, non. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est allée manger avec des amies.

\- Tant mieux. »

* * *

Les deux… amis (je pense que l'on peut les considérer comme amis, à partir de maintenant…) se levèrent de table vers 23h30 et Bonney déposa Zoro devant chez Robin.

* * *

« Bon eh bien on se voit dans deux jours au cabinet !

\- Ça marche ! »

* * *

Zoro rentra dans l'appartement et trouva Robin, comme il l'avait laissé. Elle était dans son bureau, éclairée par la luminosité de son écran d'ordinateur. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être sortie… ses cheveux étaient retenus avec une pince et elle portaient ses lunettes. Elle avait une tasse sur son bureau, mais elle y était aussi quand Zoro est parti. Ça voudrait dire qu'elle n'aurais pas bougé.

* * *

« T'es pas sortie ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai du travail, alors je profite de mon temps libre pour m'avancer.

\- T'écris ton prochain livre, c'est ça ? »

* * *

 _Comment est-ce qu'il peut être au courant ?! Je ne lui ai jamais dit que j'étais écrivaine, et encore moins que j'étais sur la rédaction d'un livre ! Est-ce qu'il a fouillé dans mes affaires ou… ?_

* * *

« Comment tu peux savoir ça ?! »


	10. Chapter 10

**A WALK IN THE WOODS**

* * *

« Comment tu peux savoir que je suis écrivaine ?! Je ne te l'ai jamais dit !

\- Euh… eh ben… c'est… c'est Mme Jewelry qui me l'a dit ! »

Robin s'arrêta net. C'était bizarre. Et elle n'y croyait pas vraiment…

 _Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Cette fois, il me ment._

* * *

« Ah oui ? Et quand ça ?

\- A-Au repas...

\- Parce que vous avez parlés de moi ?

\- Ben oui.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

\- Rien de très important… juste que tu étais écrivaine et que tu comptais commencer l'écriture de ton nouveau roman.

\- C'est tout ? Elle ne t'a dit que ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Très bien, je suis fatiguée, bonne nuit.

\- Attend ! Tu pourrais me donner la bougie s'il te plaît ?

\- Quelle bougie ?

\- Celle qui sent la fleure d'oranger.

\- Oh… si seulement tu comptes dormir la nuit.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis demain on ne va rien faire. »

Robin donna la bougie en question à Zoro avec un briquet, et alla se coucher. Mais le sommeil n'était malheureusement pas présent.

* * *

 _Quelle heure est-il ? Déjà 3h du matin ?! Et je ne me suis toujours pas endormie… Je n'y arrive simplement pas ! Je ne le crois pas et ne me sens pas bien… j'ai peur, je suis oppressée. Je veux être sûre, avoir des réponses… au fait, il dort ?_

Robin se leva et décida d'aller voir ce que faisait Zoro. Comme la nuit précédente, elle vit la porte de sa chambre fermée mais on apercevait une lueur orangé qui passait par-dessous.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore…_

* * *

Au réveil Robin se sentait mieux, elle avait moins peur. C'est sûrement les rayons du soleil qui ont transpercé ses rideaux dès le matin qui l'ont rassuré. C'est toujours plus rassurant quand il fait jour, quand _il y a de la lumière…_

* * *

Cette journée n'a pas été très intéressante alors je me permet de vous la résumer.

Robin et Zoro ne se sont à peine adressés la parole. Pas parce qu'ils étaient en froid (le sont-ils d'ailleurs ?) mais parce qu'ils se voyaient à peine, parce que Robin travaillait beaucoup et que Zoro était sorti.

Et franchement, vous pensez qu'ils avaient envies de se parler ?

* * *

Le lendemain ils allèrent au cabinet de Mme Jewelry pour leurs rendez-vous. Comme d'habitude, c'est Robin qui passe en première :

« Bonjour Nico Robin !

\- Bonjour Mme Jewelry.

\- Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

\- Je ne sais pas… j'aimerai me sentir bien mais il y a un poids en moi et je ne sais même pas pourquoi…

\- Oh… il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Non…

\- Êtes-vous sûre ?

\- Non…

\- Voulez-vous me raconter ?

\- C'était avant-hier, je m'étais un peu disputée avec Zoro.

\- Oh, c'était le soir de notre dîner. Vous savez si c'est à cause de ça je…

\- Non non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Et puis vous avez le droit de faire ce que vous voulez.

\- Alors… quel est le soucis ?

\- Eh ben… en rentrant de votre rendez-vous, Zoro m'a surpri en train d'écrire mon futur roman. Ce n'était pas bien grave avant qu'il me dise que vous lui aviez raconté que j'étais écrivaine…

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce n'est rien, ne vous en faite pas. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir qu'il n'était pas au courant.

\- Non mais…

\- Laissez moi terminer s'il-vous-plaît ! Je me suis un peu emportée contre lui car je ne voulais pas qu'il le sache et donc je crois que c'est à cause de cela qu'hier on ne s'est pas adressé la parole mais je me rends compte que je suis peut-être allée trop loin et je voulais m'excuser pour mon…

\- Mais voyons Robin ! Écoutez moi !

\- Vous m'avez appelée par mon prénom !

\- Je n'ai jamais parlé de votre métier à Zoro voyons !

\- Pardon ?! Comment est-ce possible ? Il m'a dit que pendant le rendez-vous vous aviez parlés de moi.

\- C'est totalement faux ! Si nous nous sommes retrouvés, c'était pour terminer un exercice.

\- Quoi… mais pourquoi m'aurait-il menti ?

\- Je ne sais pas Nico R…

\- Juste Robin !

\- Hmm… Robin, je ne sais pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il vous a dit ça mais je vous conseille de lui en parler !

\- Oui, bien-sûr. Par contre, j'aimerai que cela reste entre nous et que vous ne lui en parlez pas lors de votre séance de tout à l'heure.

\- Oh, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas !

\- Merci. »

* * *

Une heure passa et la séance fut terminée. Elle alla rejoindre Zoro dans la salle d'attente et il partit dans la salle de Mme Jewelry pour une durée d'une heure également.

Robin profita de cette heure de solitude pour réfléchir et se poser les bonnes questions.

* * *

 _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a menti ? Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire maintenant… Comment je vais lui… Rahh bon sang !_

 _Il devient de plus en plus bizarre et je suis très énervée ! Peut-être… peut-être qu'il veut me voler mes idées… ou qu'il travaille pour un autre écrivain… à moins qu'il veuille me faire du chantage... Mais oui ! Il a dû fouiller dans mes affaires et a_ compris _que j'étais écrivaine et maintenant il compte me soutirer de l'argent au risque de divulguer des informations… de cette manière, il gagnerait énormément d'argents ! En tout cas ça ne va pas se passer comme ça !_

* * *

« Robin ?

\- Zoro ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Eh ben j'ai terminé ma séance !

\- Quoi ?

\- Il est 16h !

\- Déjà ?! Enfin bref, allons-y. »

* * *

Ils montèrent dans la voiture de Robin et s'en allèrent chez elle.

* * *

Après dix bonnes minutes, la jeune femme ne put résister et décida de franchir le pas :

« Zoro ?

\- Oui ?

\- Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.

\- J't'écoute !

\- Tu te souviens, quand tu m'as dit que Mme Jewelry t'avais expliqué que j'étais écrivaine ?

\- Ben oui pourquoi ?

\- Aujourd'hui je lui ai demandé et elle m'a dit que c'était totalement faux et que vous n'aviez pas parlé de moi.

\- Attend… t'es en train de dire que je te mens ?

\- Un peu, oui.

\- Donc, tu préfères la croire elle, que moi ?

\- Bien-sûr ! C'est ma psychologue, et mon amie aussi ! Je la connais depuis des années !

\- Et moi ?! Je compte pas ?! Je suis pas ton ami moi !

\- Zoro c'est différent ! Et arrête de crier !

\- De toute façon ça a toujours été comme ça avec toi !

\- De… de quoi tu parles ?

\- Ne fais pas l'ignorante !

\- Mais l'ignorante de quoi ?!

\- Tu fais toujours passer ton mari après les autres !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu vois ! Encore l'ignorante ! À chaque fois je me dis « Zoro, laisse la tranquille, c'est pour le travail » mais c'est bon, maintenant je pose les limites !

\- Mais t'es complétement fou !

\- C'est ça, fou !

\- Je vais appeler la police !

\- Oui, tu as raison, tu comptes faire arrêter Bonney ?

\- Quoi ? Nan ! C'est toi que je vais faire arrêter ! »

* * *

Robin se dirigea en direction de la table où était posée son téléphone suivi de Zoro qui lui lançait des « chérie, attend une minute... ». Elle composa le numéro de la police et Zoro entendait le téléphone sonner. On voyait qu'il commençait vraiment à s'énerver. Et puis c'était trop pour lui. Quand Robin était de dos, il prit le vase qu'il y avait sur la table et lui dit « tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix » avant de lui asséner un énorme coup sur le crâne qui brisa le vase et, par la même occasion, endormi Robin.

* * *

Zoro prit la voiture de Robin et fourra cette dernière dans le coffre.

Il roulait en direction d'une forêt.

Il faisait nuit.

Il n'y avait plus de _lumière._

Il s'arrêta au bord d'une route et transporta Robin dans ses bras jusqu'à une cave souterraine. Il l'attacha et le lendemain…

* * *

 _Hmm… j'ai mal à tête… Où suis-je… Q-Quoi ? Je suis attachée ! J'ai faim… mais… Mmh… je m'en souviens maintenant… Zoro !_


	11. Chapter 11

**A WALK IN THE WOODS**

* * *

 _J'ai mal à la tête… je suis menottée à un… un poteau ? Oh mais où suis-je bon sang ! C'est pas possible on dirait une… une cave et… et il fait noir… je crois qu'il fait jour mais…_

* * *

La trappe s'ouvrit et un homme descendit des escaliers. Robin, étant éblouie par le soleil, ne voyait pas le visage de la personne qui arrivait dans sa direction. Puis, plus il descendait les marches, plus on arrivait à reconnaître Zoro. Ses cheveux verts, ses muscles saillants, sa grande taille, ses formes… Robin l'avait deviné :

« Robin, comment vas-tu ?

\- Relâche moi !

\- Tu sais, ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver comme ça. Ça finira comme la première fois…

\- Mais de quoi tu parles enfin ?!

\- Mon amour, à chaque fois que tu t'emportes comme hier, ça tourne mal. Tu ne veux jamais admettre que tu es fautive en plus. Avoue-le qu'on en finisse.

\- Mais je n'ai rien fait et tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça !

\- C'est fou tu avais dit la même chose la dernière fois.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?!

\- C'est vrai que tu avais un peu perdue connaissance… bon eh ben je vais te raconter.

\- Tu veux pas me détacher d'abord ?

\- Nan, bien-sûr que nan ! Il faut encore que tu réfléchisses à tes actes. Enfin bon, je vais commencer. »

* * *

Zoro avait pris une caisse et s'était assis dessus pour commencer son récit confortablement :

« Il y a environ trois semaines, tu étais venue me voir au chalet, mais on s'était un peu disputé et tu es partie dans la forêt. Alors au début je me suis dit que j'allais te laisser te calmer seule, mais quand j'ai vu qu'il commençait à y avoir une tempête, je suis venue te voir mais tu étais toujours énervée. Je n'ai donc pas eu d'autres choix que de t'asséner un coup pour te ramener au chalet. »

Robin réfléchit un instant… et puis elle comprit.

« Attend… ça veut dire que… ce jour dans… dans la forêt…il a existé… c'était vrai...tu... l'ombre, la tempête, le coup… tout ! C'était toi ! Tu… tu es l'ombre !

\- Eh oui ! Mais ce n'est pas grave mon amour tu…

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Je ne suis pas ton amour ! Je ne suis rien pour toi ! Et tu n'es rien pour moi !

\- Détend toi… comme tu disais dans le tome deux de « Le Siècle Oublié », à la page 96, « la vie est un puzzle qu'il faut reconstituer ».

\- Tu as lu mes livres ? Mais… mais tu… t'es un psychopathe ! Je vais t'envoyer en prison ! T'es juste un fan attardé !

\- Je suis ton mari et donc ton plus grand fan ! En tant qu'écrivaine tu es connue dans le monde entier et tu as des milliers de fans qui sont capables de faire n'importe quoi pour toi !

\- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?!

\- Tu sais je t'aime plus que tout mais au cours de toutes ses séances de dédicaces j'ai remarqué que tu ne te préoccupais pas vraiment de tes lecteurs.

\- Mais je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes ! Tu n'es qu'un fan psychopathe qui s'invente une vie ! Zoro relâche moi avant que ce ne soit pire !

\- Et qu'est-ce qui va être pire ? Notre relation ?!

\- Mais tu ne comprends pas qu'il n'y a RIEN entre nous ! »

* * *

Zoro s'énerva, on le voyait à la veine qui apparu sur son front. Il se leva, remit la caisse qu'il avait pris à sa place et regarda Robin avec un regard noir :

« Tu vas réfléchir à tes paroles une bonne fois pour toutes, avant que je n'opte pour une solution plus efficace !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?! »

* * *

Zoro n'écoutait même plus Robin. Il remontait les escaliers, lentement. Et elle, elle criait, elle hurlait, l'implorait de la laisser partir. Mais lui, il avait un large sourire sur le visage qui l'empêchait de se retourner.

 _Qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi…? Et qu'est-ce qu'il va me faire aussi… Il ne faut pas que je le pousse trop à bout. Il n'a pas hésité à me frapper au crâne à plusieurs reprises alors il peut aller plus loin même si il prétend m'aimer. Quoiqu'il arrive je veux des réponses à mes questions : il faut que j'élabore un plan !_

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Zoro était revenu voir Robin avec un plateau entre les mains. C'était un plateau de fruit de mer.

Robin, elle, était tant bien que mal allongée sur le sol car elle était épuisée.

* * *

« Regarde ce que je t'ai apporté ! Tu l'as bien mérité !

\- Zoro…

\- Oui mon cœur ?

\- Tu vas me relâcher ? »

Ce dernier eut un petit sourire en coin et caressa l'humide joue droite de Robin du bout de ses doigts.

« S'il te plaît… Zoro…

\- Je ne te garde pas prisonnière tu sais, je te garde à mes côtés. C'est différent.

\- Mais peut-être que je n'en ai pas envie, tu sais…

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

\- Tu comptes me garder à tes côtés toute ta vie même si je ne serai pas heureuse ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te rendrai heureuse.

\- Parle moi de nous. »

Zoro regarda la jeune femme d'un œil insistant, comme s'il attendait des précisons :

« Ben quoi ? Je ne me souviens de rien sur nous. Comment on s'est rencontré, qu'est-ce que je faisais dans la forêt, pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'est disputé… s'il faut que je passe ma vie avec toi, mieux vaut que je connaisse notre histoire. »

Zoro était étonné, mais ne le montrait pas. Il prit la tête de Robin et la déposa sur ses cuisses. Il touchait ses cheveux et commença son récit :

« Je t'ai connu il y a cinq ans environ. Je devais avoir dix-sept ans et je cherchais un roman historique à présenter à ma classe. Je n'en trouvais pas et la librairie dans laquelle je me trouvais était vraiment déprimante. Comme je n'avais rien trouvé, j'avais décidé de sortir et je t'ai croisé…

\- Tu m'as croisé ?

\- Chut ! Ne dit rien et écoute moi. Comme je te l'ai dit, je t'ai croisé. Tu étais entourée de plusieurs garde du corps et tu allais en séance de dédicaces. Je te voyais le visage las, la tête baissée, les lunettes de soleil de marque sur ton nez et une belle capeline noire qui couvrait ton crâne. Tu avais l'air… tellement prétentieuse ! Tu dégageais tellement d'orgueil que le personnage que tu étais m'intriguait. J'ai donc décidé d'assister à ta séance de dédicace. J'étais assis dans un coin, sur des escaliers, et t'observais signer ces livres les uns après les autres. Tu ne souriais même pas à tes lecteurs, tu les regardais à peine et tu ne prenais même pas le temps de les remercier. Et tu sais, la chose qui m'étonnais le plus, c'était que tes fans n'avaient même pas l'air de t'en vouloir. Pendant une bonne heure j'ai regardé leur expression du visage, puis la tienne, la leur, puis la tienne… et c'était pareil à chaque fois : tout le monde souriait, respirait la joie de vivre, mais toi… tu étais là, avec tes lunettes de soleil, à dire « au suivant ! » comme si c'était des machines. Tu n'avais juste aucun plaisir à les voir. Pourtant c'est grâce à eux que tu en es là ! Alors j'ai décidé d'essayer. Je me suis acheté ton livre, et j'ai fait la queue. J'ai attendu cette dédicace alors que je ne connaissais même pas ton nom avant d'avoir ton livre entre les mains. Mais comme je m'étais rajouté à la fin de la queue et qu'il était déjà 19h, un garde du corps m'a dit que c'était trop tard. J'ai insisté, lui demandant de me laisser faire la queue mais il a bien refusé. Alors j'ai tenté le tout pour le tout en m'adressant directement à toi, ma chère femme. Malheureusement, tu avais encore très peu de considération pour moi à l'époque, alors tu as continué à ranger tes affaires et tu as demandé à ce que l'on m'évacue. Pour un habitué de tes bouquins, ça n'aurait pas été de grande importance, mais pour moi… c'était du déshonneur ! J'essayais de comprendre ton personnage, tu m'intriguais. Alors j'ai quand même acheté ton livre, je suis rentré chez moi et est passé ma nuit à le lire. Je n'avait pas dormi et le lendemain n'étais pas allé en cours. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement pour en apprendre plus sur toi. J'ai fait toutes les recherches possible ! Ton enfance, tes études, ton parcours, ta famille, tes interviews, tous tes livres, des reportages, tes réseaux sociaux, tes shooting-photos… absolument tout ce qui était sur la toile. Ensuite je suis allé acheter tes autres livres, et j'ai passé mes journées enfermé dans ma chambre à les lire. Mais tu vois, je ne les lisais pas parce qu'il m'intéressait mais parce que j'essayais de te comprendre. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à trouver qui tu étais. Tu avais un caractère différent et tu te croyais au dessus des autres… mais il manquait quelque chose. Il y avait une de tes facettes que je n'avais pas découvert. Je me suis donc dit que j'allais essayer autre chose. Ça ne suffisait pas d'être ton fan pour apprendre à te connaître complétement donc je me suis dit que j'allais passer à une étape supérieur : devenir un proche. Pendant des années j'ai économisé pour engager des détectives. Ils ont recherché ton adresse pour moi et ça n'a pas été très compliqué pour eux. Après ça, je me suis informé sur tes proches : qui est-ce que tu côtoyais, qui est-ce que tu voyais le plus souvent, à qui tu tenais le plus… et puis avec un hackeur professionnel on t'a envoyé un mail sous le nom de ta maison d'édition, te demandant d'aller dans mon chalet... »

 _Mais oui… ça me revient maintenant…_

« Tu es venue mais ne voyant personne à part moi tu as vite décidé de rentrer chez toi. J'ai essayé de te retenir, de te calmer, mais tu n'as rien voulu entendre ! Et il me manquait toujours cette partie de ta personnalité... j'avais besoin de te garder avec moi un peu plus longtemps donc je t'ai suivi dans la forêt. Je t'appelai, je criais ton nom, mais tu ne me répondais pas. En plus il commençait à pleuvoir, il y avait de la boue partout… et ces orages… Plus tard je t'ai aperçu à terre alors j'en ai profité pour t'assommer avec une bûche de bois humide et te ramener au chalet sans que tu essayes de résister. Le lendemain je t'avais conduit chez toi et t'avais délicatement déposé sur ton sofa. En rentrant au chalet, je cherchais déjà une nouvelle manière de t'aborder, de te rencontrer… mais je n'ai pas eu à le faire, tu es toi-même venue me retrouver dans la forêt. L'opportunité était si grande que… Robin ? »

Robin s'était endormie sur la jambe de Zoro. Il se retira délicatement, arrangea le corps de la jeune femme toujours menottée, laissa le plats de fruits de mers près d'elle, déposa un baiser sur sa joue et s'en alla.

* * *

 _Il est parti ? Très bien, je dois passer à l'action !_


	12. Chapter 12

**A WALK IN THE WOODS**

* * *

 _Pendant que j'étais allongée sur lui j'en ai profité pour prendre la clé de mes menottes qui était attachée à un trousseau sur sa hanche, comme dans les films. Maintenant que j'ai les mains libres il faut que j'en profite pour…_

La porte se rouvrait lentement.

 _Vite ! Quelqu'un arrive ! Il faut que je fasse semblant d'être menottée ! Mais qui est-ce ? Pourquoi venir aussi lentement ?_

* * *

Robin reconnut Zoro arriver.

« Tiens, tu t'es réveillé ?

\- Tu m'as réveillé en partant mais je vais essayer de me rendormir, je suis fatiguée.

\- D'accord, et moi je t'ai ramené une soupe, tu dois avoir froid ici.

\- Oui, d'ailleurs tu veux pas me ramener au chalet pour que je dorme dans un bon lit au chaud ?

\- Non, désolé mais je ne te fais pas encore entièrement confiance. »

* * *

Zoro avait posé le bol de soupe près de l'assiette de fruit de mer et quand Zoro eu le dos tourné pour repartir…

 _C'est le moment ou jamais !_

... l'écrivaine prit une bûche de bois (décidemment…)

« Dans ce cas... »

... Et pendant que Zoro avançait…

« Je vais devoir sortir toute seule ! »

... elle le frappa au crâne. Zoro tomba net sur le sol.

 _Vite ! Où sont les clés ?! Peut-être qu'il est endormi mais j'ai pas vraiment frappé fort… Je vais prendre toutes ses clés comme ça, même s'il me rattrape, il ne pourra plus m'enfermer nulle part._

Robin courrait dans la forêt en s'éloignant le plus possible de l'endroit où elle était enfermée. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle allait mais bon, tant qu'on est loin de Zoro…

* * *

Pendant sa course elle songeait à tout ce que le psychopathe lui avait dit…

 _Tout est mélangé dans ma tête, il faut que je fasse le tri…_

 _J'ai à mes trousses un psychopathe qui est devenu fan en me détestant, il a infiltré ma vie privée pour m'avoir dans la sienne et maintenant il compte me couper du monde. Cette personne a lu tous mes livres et me connaît par cœur. C'est aussi l'ombre qui m'avait tapé dans la forêt… forêt dans laquelle je suis moi-même venue, et où je me suis faite piégée ! Il m'a ensuite ramené chez moi mais ça… il y a déjà quelques mois. Or moi j'ai vu cette forêt pour la première fois il y a quelques semaines. Ça voudrait donc dire que c'était des sortes de rêves ou des visions d'une perte de mémoire… eh bah ! Il devait être fort son coup de bûche ! Bref, jusque là je suis mais… sa vie à lui ! Ça voudrait dire qu'il n'a jamais perdu la mémoire, qu'il ne travaille sûrement pas pour la mairie, que sa femme n'existait pas, comme je le pensais… En fait, c'était de moi qu'il voulait faire sa femme ! Il a inventé cette histoire pour que j'ai des doutes sur ma cervelle après les événements de la forêt et que je tombe dans son sac ! Désolée gamin mais avec toutes les histoires qui sont passées par ma tête je ne crois pas en des histoires aussi facilement !_

 _Mais envisageons qu'il est réellement eu une femme… elle serait morte ? Peut-être que c'est lui qui l'a tué, ou soit il la garde prisonnière… Peut-être même qu'en réalité il avait une copine qui est morte et qu'en me voyant sur la couverture de mes livres la première fois, ce jour de dédicace, il s'est dit que je lui ressemblais et que j'étais peut-être elle, alors il a cherché à me connaître, à m'avoir et… non, je vais sûrement trop loin… Mais sa famille alors…? Tsss, eux aussi il doivent être mort… Roh la la et où est-ce que je vais moi comme ça ?!_

* * *

Robin était déjà loin, elle allait même sortir de la forêt.

Mais… ce n'est pas un peu trop simple ? Il n'y a personne, et elle a elle-même dit qu'elle n'avait pas assommé Zoro très fort…

Tiens !

« Alors toi…

\- Zoro ?! »

Le jeune homme se trouvait debout, face à Robin. Il avait du sang sur les mains et l'arcade sourcilière ouverte (elle a dû s'ouvrir quand son corps est tombé au sol).

« Je commençait à te faire confiance Robin !

\- Je t'en conjure Zoro, laisse moi partir ! Je ne te livrerai pas à la police, je te le jure… je ne demande que ma liberté !

\- Liberté que tu n'auras pas ! Tu es à moi t'entends ?!

\- Mais moi je ne veux pas ! Je te déteste et tu n'es pas indispensable à ma vie comme tu le penses ! Je ne suis pas ta putain de femme et je ne le serais jamais d'accord ?! Parce que je ne veux pas vivre avec un psychopathe comme toi ! Ne t'inquiète même pas que tu vas aller en asile après ça ! Je ne te laisserais pas en liberté t'entends ?! Encre bien ça dans ton crâne pauvre fou ! Tu ne peux même pas te considérer comme fan tu sais, tu es un bon à rien ! Tu... »

Zoro ne l'écoutait plus… il avait fermé ses yeux priant que ses énumérations péjoratives s'arrêtent… La veine sur son front ressortait de plus en plus et il se mordait les lèvres pour se retenir de répondre à « l'insolante Robin ».

Il en avait marre, sa tête allait exploser, il fallait qu'elle se taise. Alors, encore une fois, il prit la première chose qu'il lui passa sous la main et le porta en direction du crâne de Robin (cette fois c'était une grosse pierre).

Elle se mit à hurler et protégea sa tête dans ses bras. Zoro s'arrêta, resta là à la regarder. Il baissa tout doucement la pierre et dévisageait Robin en se demandant si il devait vraiment le faire.

Elle, de son côté, ne pensait à rien. Elle était juste choquée de voir Zoro à l'œuvre. C'était comme sa face cachée. C'est un peu paradoxal mais lui recherchait celle de l'écrivaine depuis tant de temps…

« Je ne vais pas te frapper, pas cette fois. Tu vas me suivre de ton plein gré et je vais garder cette pierre qui t'effraies tant dans la main, comme ça si tu tentes un truc, je l'utiliserai vraiment. »

Robin avait l'air convaincu et n'a rien dit jusqu'au retour à la cave. Zoro la rattacha.

* * *

« J'ai des questions à te poser, il y a des choses que je veux savoir !

\- Non.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Je ne veux pas te parler.

\- Oh, je t'ai vexé c'est ça ? Mais je vais avoir réponse aux questions que je me pose d'accord ? Tôt ou tard tu…

\- Vas-y ! Pose les tes questions !

\- ... Tu as vraiment perdu la mémoire ?

\- Non, c'était pour pouvoir te parler de ma femme.

\- En parlant de femme, t'en a jamais eu, pas vrai ?

\- Tu ne comprends pas que c'est toi ma femme ?

\- Mais je ne suis pas ta femme, merde !

\- Si, tu l'es !

\- T'es vraiment fou… et ta famille que tu ne connais plus ?

\- Je ne l'ai jamais connu.

\- Normal t'es un malade, ils t'ont rejeté, il ne voulait pas de toi, personne ne veut de toi, tu vas tellement souffrir avec tout ce que... »

Cette fois c'était trop. Zoro hurla « assez ! » et lança la pierre sur la jambe droite de Robin. Elle hurlait à mort mais Zoro ne voyait rien et devait extérioriser sa colère. Alors il prit la plus grosse bûche qu'il trouva dans la cave et commença à frapper « sa femme » de partout. Elle hurlait, suppliait qu'elle ne s'enfuirait plus et qu'à présent elle ferait tout pour lui… Elle se sentait mourir et les coups n'en finissaient plus… et puis le vide. Robin s'évanouie. Et Zoro était détendu. Ça doit donc faire du bien de faire du mal.


	13. Chapter 13

**A WALK IN THE WOODS**

* * *

Robin se réveilla dans un espace avec des couleurs rougeâtres. Elle était confortablement blottit dans une couverture et l'endroit où elle était était chaud. Elle ne voulait pas se réveiller, par peur de souffrir de nouveau, mais une voix la fit sursauter.

« T'as bien dormi ? »

Ces quelques mots suffirent à Robin pour se jeter contre un mur et crier « ne me touche pas ! ».

Son hôte la regardait d'un air interrogé et posa le chocolat chaud qu'il avait entre les mains sur la table.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te ferais rien.

\- Je ne te crois pas !

\- En revanche je te déconseille de m'énerver. »

Robin se tue, repensant à toutes les atrocités que la personne qui se portait devant elle lui avait fait subir. Elle revoyait cet homme la frapper, la frapper fort et en être satisfait. Désormais, elle avait peur de lui et se sentait incapable de lui résister.

« Regarde, je t'ai ramené au chalet.

\- Tu ne devais pas me laisser dormir sur un sol dur et froid, sans couverture ni oreiller ?!

\- Je pense que tu as mérité de dormir ici.

\- Ah parce qu'il fallait que je le mérite ! Dis, c'est quoi la prochaine récompense ?

\- Ne me provoque pas ! J'essaye de coopérer avec toi, alors fais des efforts ! »

Encore une fois, elle ferma sa bouche et réfléchit à toutes les paroles qu'elle venait de dire, et à tous les risques qu'elle courait en essayant d'énerver son « mari ».

* * *

 _Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire moi ici ?! Certaines personnes meurent de faims, ou de froid… moi ce n'est pas ce dont j'ai besoin, il faut que je trouve le moyen de m'évader d'ici. Par contre, si cette fois je rate mon coup, il me tuera. J'ai déjà essayé de l'attendrir plusieurs fois, si je recommence, il remarquera directement que je prépare quelque chose._

« Tu as faim ? »

Et la voix du vert ramena Robin à la réalité.

« Oui…

\- Que veux-tu manger ?

\- Je ne sais pas… ce qu'il y a pourvus que ça me tienne le ventre, je n'ai rien mangé depuis très longtemps.

\- Entendu ! »

Zoro déposa une pizza, un plat de pâte, de la soupe, du café, des steaks et des chips sur la table basse du chalet.

« Tout ça ?

\- Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que tu voulais alors j'ai préparé des choses simples et rapides !

\- Je ne pourrais jamais manger autant.

\- Alors je vais t'aider. »

* * *

Il prit place à côté de l'écrivaine et commença à dévorer la pizza. Elle le regardait tendrement, et se répéta une phrase dans sa tête, mais qu'elle n'entendit pas vraiment… : _on aurait pu s'aimer..._

Zoro la surprit :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ?

\- Rien, je… je me posais quelques questions.

\- Je te vois venir. Écoute, ne tente rien, tu y perdras.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai retenu la leçon, je ne compte plus m'enfuir.

\- Je ne te crois pas.

\- Tant pis, ne fais pas confiance en ta femme.

\- Hahaha ! Tu as décidé de voir la réalité en face ?

\- Disons plutôt que j'ai décidé d'accepter mon destin.

\- Il y a cinq minutes tu m'hurlais encore dessus.

\- Mais ça c'était avant que tu ne manges cette pizza !

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça a pu te faire que je mange ça ?

\- Ça m'a rappelé les bons moments qu'on passait avant... »

* * *

Il y eut un silence… et puis Zoro reprit :

« Tu sais… on peut toujours être comme avant.

\- Oh non.

\- Bien-sûr que si.

\- Je te dis que non. Tu veux que je sois ta femme. Avant nous étions de simples amis.

\- C'est vrai. Que veux-tu que l'on fasse alors ?

\- Dans un couple, il y a certaines qualités qui sont essentiels.

\- Comme… ?

\- La fidélité, la communication, la confiance…

\- On est mal !

\- Il y a une chose que l'on peut faire pour souder ses trois points en même temps.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Parler de soit.

\- Je te le dis tout de suite, ne commence pas avec tes questions sur ma famille ou ma femme parce qu…

\- Si ! Il n'y a pas que toi dans ce couple et si je dois passer ma vie avec toi je veux que l'on se comporte comme un vrai couple alors tu vas arrêter de me traiter comme une prisonnière mais comme ta femme en commençant par forger ses trois points. Si tu veux je commencerai à parler de moi, à te raconter des anecdotes de ma vie, à…

\- Je connais déjà tout de toi.

\- Oh il y a bien des choses que tu ne sais pas !

\- En tout cas je sais que ta couleur préférée est le mauve, que tu as reçu sept prix pour tes bouquins, que « Ohara » devait être adapté au cinéma en 2014 mais que ça n'a pas été faisable, que tu es tombée deux fois en public, que tu as fait dix ans de tennis et que tu détestes le basket alors que tu es grande, que….

\- D'accord, d'accord ! Mais voilà, ça c'est ma vie, et on la connaît, maintenant j'aimerai connaître la tienne ! »

* * *

Zoro eut un instant de réflexion, et puis finalement… :

« Je vais y réfléchir. En attendant il faut que je sorte acheter des produits frais car si je veux te garder aussi agréable que là je me dois de te cuisiner autres choses que des pâtes. Par contre je continuerai de manger des pizzas vu l'effet que ça a l'air de te faire.

\- Moi je veux seulement en apprendre plus sur toi, comme toi tu as voulu apprendre à me connaître.

\- Les fenêtres ne s'ouvrent pas et toutes les portes de la maison ont été soigneusement fermé à double tour. Je n'ai pas mit plus de précautions. Ça devrait te faire plaisir, toi qui cherche à instruire la confiance dans notre couple.

\- Je ne vais pas m'enfuir.

\- De toute façon tu n'y arriverais pas. »

Zoro partit faire ses cours pendant que Robin se reposait au chalet.

… _mais maintenant c'est impossible._

* * *

De retour, le jeune homme trouva Robin endormie sur le canapé. Il posa ses courses sur le comptoir et vint s'installer près d'elle. Il se mit à caresser ses cheveux pendant un temps, puis décida de se lever pour préparer le repas du soir.

 _Qu'est-ce qu… C'est pas vrai, je me suis endormie ! Je devais vraiment être fatiguée… Au moins ça prouve que j'ai pas bougé du chalet._

« Enfin réveillée ! Dis donc tu dors depuis des heures !

\- Sincèrement ?

\- Ouais ! Tu as faim ?

\- Mmh… non pas encore.

\- Pourtant j'avais préparé le repas ! J'ai fait des choses très équilibré en plus !

\- Peut-être plus tard mais là je ne peux vraiment rien avaler.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas on va pouvoir en profiter.

\- En profiter pour faire quoi ?

\- Eh bien tu voulais que je te parle de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh… oui oui, bien-sûr !

\- Le temps que ton appétit se manifeste, on va en profiter ! »

 _Super, mon plan fonctionne !_

* * *

Zoro vint s'asseoir près de Robin et commença son récit :

« J'ai passé mon enfance dans un orphelinat. Là tout de suite tu vas te dire que j'ai le profil parfait du gamin qu'a perdu ses parents dans un accident de voiture et qui est devenu dérangé grâce à ça. Mais nan, au contraire, mes parents étaient en vie. C'est juste qu'ils n'avaient pas su s'occuper de moi, mais j'allais quand même les voir. C'était des gens misérables qui ne se souciaient absolument pas de moi. Ma mère retenait à peine mon prénom et me rappelait tous les jours que « j'étais une erreur, qu'elle n'a jamais voulu d'enfant, que j'étais le plus grand regret dans sa vie » _etceatera etceatera…_ Ça fait mal pour un enfant de huit ans d'entendre ça de la bouche de la personne que l'on est sensé aimer le plus au monde. Quant à mon père… disons qu'il m'aimait plus que ma mère. Il m'aimait plus que ma mère mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il tenait énormément à moi, attention ! Quand je venais leur rendre visite, c'est lui qui s'occupait de moi. Il me proposait de jouer avec lui, ou de m'apprendre à faire du vélo, mais ça ne m'intéressait pas. En fait je crois que je l'aimais encore moins que lui m'aimait. Je lui en voulait. Je lui en voulait parce qu'il ne m'avait pas permit d'avoir une mère. Il n'a pas fait ce qu'il fallait pour que j'ai cet amour maternelle qui me manquait. Alors au début j'essayais de faire des efforts pour que ma mère m'aime. J'ai utilisé tout mon argent pour lui offrir un jolie bijoux pour son anniversaire. Et puis elle a revendu le collier en or avec mon prénom en guise de pendentif pour s'acheter un chien et de l'alcool. C'est là que j'ai commencé à ne plus faire aucun effort, à voler les choses auxquels elle tenait, à vandaliser leur maison, à briser les bouteilles d'alcool et pis un jour… un jour ce chien avait trop d'importance pour eux, même mon père ne me proposait plus de jouer avec lui, alors j'ai tout simplement donné deux tablettes de chocolat noir à leur chien adoré…

\- Mais le chocolat noir… pour un chien !

\- Oui, je sais, c'est comme du poison ! Mon but était de le tuer de toute façon ! Bon, le lendemain c'est moi qui a vécu quelque chose de similaire à la mort mais…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

\- Ils… enfin, elle m'a battu. Avec des bûches et des pierres. Bref, après j'ai bien évidemment voulu me venger donc j'ai mit des somnifères dans leur verre d'eau et pendant leur sommeil bah… j'ai brûlé la maison.

\- Quoi ?! Mais ils étaient dedans ?

\- Bien-sûr, ça a été prit pour un incendie involontaire (vu que la police a retrouvé une dinde dans le four ils ont supposé que l'incendie venait de là) et le dossier a vite été clos.

\- Tu… tu as tué des gens dans ta vie…. Tes propres parents !

\- Oui mais à toi je ne te ferais rien.

\- Mais… jusque là tu me frappais, et maintenant que je sais que tu peux tuer je…

\- Eh, ne t'inquiète pas ! Si je te frappais c'est parce que tes horribles paroles me rappelaient celle de ma mère et…

\- Et ?

\- Tu lui ressembles tellement !

\- Je… je suis sensée le prendre comment ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu es un peu la part de féminin à laquelle je n'ai jamais eu le droit ! Et pis comme ça, ça renvoie à une réconciliation avec ma mère, tu devrais être contente !

\- Oui… oui, je le suis… mais dis moi, que t'es t-il arrivé ensuite ?

\- Je crois que ça s'était passé vers mes treize ans. Après ça les médecins avaient peur que ce soit un choc trop fort pour moi, donc ils m'ont foutu en asile. Ah, ça me faisait rire moi parce qu'il ne savait pas que c'est moi qui avait fait ça ! Mais vers mes quinze ans, je commençait à en avoir marre de cet endroit, en plus il n'avait pas l'ai de vouloir me relâcher donc je me suis échappé.

\- Comment tu as fait ?

\- Oh je ne m'en souviens plus… je crois que je m'étais fait passer pour mort d'une manière ou d'une autre. De toute façon ils n'ont jamais cherché à comprendre…

\- Mais ils ont bien remarqué que tu avais disparu, il n'y avait pas ton corps...

\- Je crois que j'avais tué un petit enfant qui allait crever de toute façon. Je lui ai déchiqueté le visage et teint les cheveux en vert et c'est passé tout seul. Pas d'autopsie ni de test ADN.

\- Mais… tu es un vrai tueur en série alors…!

\- Nan, pas du tout ! Après ça j'ai arrêté, c'est pour ça que je suis devenu chasseur.

\- Je ne vois pas le liens direct.

\- Eh bien, quand on commence à tuer, ça va tout seul après. Donc pour me retenir je tuais des animaux. »

* * *

Robin était à deux doigts de vomir. Elle n'en pouvait plus des discours de cet… "homme" et avait extrêmement peur pour elle.

 _Il est encore plus malade que ce que je pensais. Il faut absolument que je trouve le moyen de me sauver._

* * *

« Bref, je pense que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Ton appétit est-il au rendez-vous ?

\- Ha, je ne crois pas, non… va manger toi.

\- Dacc'

\- Attend ! Tu pourrais me passer mon téléphone s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Eh bien ça fait quelques jours qu'on n'est pas allé voir Mme Jewelry, elle doit sûrement s'inquiéter donc j'aimerais lui envoyer un message pour lui dire que tout va bien.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je le ferai moi-même.

\- Non mais tu sais elle me connaît très bien, elle saura reconnaître si oui ou non c'est moi qui a écrit. S'il le faut je te montrerais le message que je lui enverrais.

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- S'il-te-plaît, montre moi ta confiance !

\- Bon d'accord, mais n'essaye pas de faire une…

\- Roh mais je ne compte plus m'enfuir, c'est terminé ! Encre ça dans ton crâne !

\- Très bien. »

* * *

Il alla chercher le téléphone de Robin et lui passa. Elle s'affala dans le canapé et commença à écrire :

 **Robin** : Mme Jewelry Zoro me retient prisonnière dans son chalet je vous envoie les coordonnées GPS n'appelez la police que demain à partir de midi je vous attendrais pour l'instant je contrôle la situation et n'envoyez rien à ce numéro je vous renvoie un message pour faire croire à Zoro que je suis sincère

 **Robin** : Bonsoir Mme Jewelry, je voulais m'excuser de mes absences régulières en ce moment. Zoro et moi sommes partis au ski et nous allons très bien. Je ne sais pas encore quand est ce que l'on va rentrer mais vous serez la première au courant. Merci.

* * *

Elle effaça le premier message et montra le second à Zoro :

« Voilà !

\- Mmh… je vais manger moi.

\- D'accord, moi je vais aller me coucher.

\- Encore ? Mais tu n'as pas assez dormi ?

\- Non, je suis toujours très fatiguée.

\- Bon… prends la même chambre que la dernière fois.

\- Entendue, bonne nuit !

\- Bonne nuit. »

* * *

Le lendemain Robin s'était réveillée très tôt car elle avait beaucoup dormi. Elle avait donc décidé de préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Quelques heures plus tard, Zoro se réveilla à son tour :

« T'es déjà levé toi ?

\- Oui, depuis 6h du matin !

\- Ah ouais ! Et tu t'es pas ennuyée pendant cinq heures ?

\- Nan, j'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner, installe-toi ! »

Ils prirent place et commencèrent à manger. Et puis Zoro reprit la conversation :

« Dis moi, j'ai pensé à un truc.

\- À quoi ?

\- Tu vois, j'ai eu une enfance difficile, et toi aussi d'ailleurs ! On ne méritait pas cela.

\- Pour ma part j'ai toujours accepté mon enfance.

\- Oui, et moi aussi. Mais tu vois, aucun enfant ne mérite ça.

\- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

\- Eh bien… j'ai de plus en plus confiance en toi et je veux vraiment que l'on soit comme un vrai couple, comme tu me le disais hier. Et en te parlant hier, bah j'ai remarqué que notre grand point commun était notre passé. Alors qu'est-ce qui nous rapprocherait encore plus ? Un enfant !

\- P-Pardon ?

\- Tu as bien entendu. Je veux un enfant. Et si tu acceptes, ce sera le moyen pour moi de comprendre que je peux vraiment te faire confiance. »


	14. Chapter 14

**A WALK IN THE WOODS**

* * *

« C'est une plaisanterie, c'est ça ?

\- Absolument pas !

\- Je ne veux pas être mère.

\- Or si tu tiens à ce que je te fasse entièrement confiance, il va falloir que tu acceptes.

\- J'ai pleins d'autres moyens de te montrer ma confiance.

\- Mais moi c'est ça que je veux !

\- Pour avoir un enfant, il faut être deux, et si je ne le veux pas, tu n'as qu'à aller voir ailleurs pour l'avoir ! »

Le vert commençait à s'énerver et on le voyait à son regard féroce en direction de Robin. Elle se leva lentement de table, essayant de s'éloigner comme si elle avait un chien près à l'attaquer devant elle.

« Tu vas venir ici et me donner ce que je veux !

\- Zoro ! Non ! »

Robin se mit à courir dans le chalet pour échapper au chasseur qui la poursuivait. Elle monta les escaliers et se refugia dans sa chambre. Elle arriva à fermer la porte à clé et tira tous les meubles de la pièce derrière la porte. Malheureusement ce n'est pas un bureau et deux étagères qui allaient retenir Zoro. Il avait défoncé la porte, et quand il put s'introduire dans la pièce il poussa Robin sur le lit.

« Zoro ! Lâche moi !

\- Hors de question ! Tu es ma proie maintenant ! »

Il commença à lui monter dessus et à l'embrasser dans le coup. Il remonta jusqu'à son oreille pour la mordiller et Robin se mettait déjà à atteler. Le sourire de Zoro s'étira et il décida de passer à l'étape suivante. Il glissa ses mains dans le dos de l'écrivaine et baissait sa fermeture.

« Zoro arrête ! Je t'en supplie fais pas ça ! Lâche moi !

\- Hahaha ! »

Il commençait à baisser les manches de la robe mauve de Robin et elle criait de plus en plus fort quand tout s'arrêta. L'espoir qu'elle avait perdue ressurgit. Zoro était allongé sur elle, inconscient. Elle se tue, puis regarda le vert, couché sur elle. En relevant la tête elle aperçut Mme Jewelry avec une casserole à la main. Elle se remit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, mais de joie cette fois ci.

« Oh Mme Jewelry, enfin vous êtes arrivée !

\- Il ne vous a rien fait j'espère ? Je vous ai entendu crier alors je me suis précipitée en haut.

\- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas vous êtes arrivée juste à temps. »

* * *

Mais l'espoir de Robin ne dura qu'un court instant puisque Zoro se réveilla. Avant même que les jeunes femmes ne le remarquent, il prit possession de la casserole que Mme Jewelry avait utilisée pour le frapper et donna un énorme coup dans le ventre de cette dernière qui se retrouva au sol à cracher du sang. Robin hurlait le nom de sa psychologue.

« Robin… sauve toi… et… appelle la police… »

Robin était en larmes et assistait à un désastre : Zoro frappait Mme Jewelry de toutes ses forces et lui lançait des tonnes d'injures :

« T'étais obligée de débarquer pov' conne ?! T'aurais pas pu rester dans ton cabinet pour les fous ?! Avec tes conseils de merde là, tu gagnais bien ta vie alors qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici bordel ! »

L'écrivaine commençait à s'énerver, à en avoir marre, à vouloir se venger… Elle dévala les escaliers et récupéra son téléphone et les clés de la maison.

 _Puisqu'apparemment toute la maison est fermée à clé je vais les lui prendre et fermer la porte d'entrer pour gagner ne serait-ce que cinq minutes ! Il faut que je me sauve le plus loin possible et que je trouve le moyen d'attendre la police !_

* * *

Elle se mit à courir dans les bois tout en composant le 17. Puis une jeune femme lui répondit :

« Service de police j'écoute ?

\- Allô ! Au secours, aidez moi, je… je suis suivie par un psychopathe dans la Forêt du Milieu… je peux vous envoyez mes coordonnées GPS s'il le faut et…

\- Madame, détendez-vous, une équipe va intervenir.

\- L'homme qui me poursuit est un fan attardé, et il est armé, il a tué mon amie et là il va s'en prendre à moi ! Je vous en supplie dépêchez-vous !

\- D'accord madame, ne criez pas trop fort, il ne faut pas qu'il vous entende. Cachez vous quelque part.

\- Non, je ne peux pas, il faut que j'aille au bord de la route pour que la police me voit. De toute façon mon agresseur sait sûrement que je me rends là-bas et…

\- Alors vous ne devez pas y aller madame, il vous tuera. Cachez vous et ne faites pas de bruit le temps que l'équipe de secours ne débarque.

\- Mais s'il me tue et que la police n'est pas arrivée, il se sauvera et je ne peux pas accepter que mon amie soit morte pour rien ! Il faut que je l'amène directement à la police !

\- Madame, écoutez-moi, vous... »

Robin avait raccroché. Elle courrait en direction de sa voiture. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Zoro pour le moment, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle était rassurée. Elle repensait à Mme Jewelry, le sacrifice que cette femme avait fait pour elle… cette femme qui était la seule amie qu'elle n'ai jamais eu. Elle se disait que c'était de sa faute si Mme Jewelry était morte et qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû lui envoyer ce satané message…

* * *

Et puis un mouvement la ramena à la fâcheuse réalité.

Zoro.

Il l'avait attrapé et plaqué contre un arbre.

« Tu croyais réellement pouvoir t'échapper ?

\- Bien-sûr que non, j'espérais que tu me rattrapes et que tu me tues. »

Il lui donna une gifle.

« N'essaie pas de jouer avec moi, tu perdras, comme à chaque fois.

\- Comme à chaque fois…

\- Tu croyais qu'en fermant la porte à clé t'allais t'en sortir ?

\- …

\- Regarde ce que tu as fait, ta psy est morte maintenant !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?!

\- Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas, il va t'arriver la même chose, sauf que toi tu vas rester en vie.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Pour le putain de gosse que tu veux ?!

\- Haha, n'importe quoi ! Moi ? Avoir un mioche ? Faut pas rêver ! C'était pour voir ta réaction ! Je savais que tu n'étais pas sincère quand tu disais que tu comptais rester avec moi et être ma femme !

\- Tu es comme ta mère ! »

Zoro regarda Robin avec des gros yeux horrifiés. Décidemment, elle pensait avoir vu toutes ses expressions du visages possibles… mais elle devait sûrement être loin du compte.

* * *

Il lui remit une gifle, mais cette fois elle en tomba par terre. Il continua à la frapper en hurlant à Robin qu'il n'était pas comme sa mère. Robin ne disait rien et encaissait les coups. Je ne dirais pas qu'elle a prit l'habitude, mais plutôt qu'elle pense les mériter. C'est elle qui a ramené Zoro dans la ville, c'est elle qui l'a présenté à Mme Jewelry… et même si l'histoire part d'un psychopathe qui s'est introduit dans sa vie privée, elle se sentira toujours coupable.

« Pourquoi tu dis rien ?! Ça te fait pas mal ?! Tu veux que je frappe plus fort c'est ça ?!

\- Tais-toi et fais moi endurer ce que je mérite.

\- Ah, tu veux jouer à ça, hein ? J't'avais dit que tu perdrais ! »

Il se remit à frapper Robin. Deux, trois, cinq, sept, neuf coups… et puis des voitures dérapèrent sur l'asphalte de la route d'à côté. Bien-sûr Zoro n'avait pas entendu, il était beaucoup trop occupé à frapper Robin en lui expliquant qu'il était un gentil garçon, pas comme sa vilaine mère.

Zoro fut très vite encerclé par les défenseurs des forces de l'ordre. Il fut séparer de Robin qui était encore au sol...

* * *

« ...Il disait qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de l'emmener et que j'étais sa femme, qu'il avait le droit de me faire tout ce qu'il voulait.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait après qu'il soit emmené au commissariat ?

\- Après, j'étais comme dans les films… j'étais dans la voiture de police avec une couverture sur les épaules et un chocolat chaud entre les mains. Ils m'ont proposé de me ramener chez moi mais je ne voulait pas partir avant d'avoir vu le corps de mon amie.

\- Que lui ai t-il arrivé ?

\- Roronoa Zoro l'avait torturé. Il y avait du sang partout et… elle était découpée de toute part… elle ne méritait pas cela ! Quelques jours plus tard j'avais aussi apprit qu'il l'avait violé… tout était de ma faute je…

\- Bon, passons à une autre question. Que s'est-il passé après ? Comment se sont passés vos jours suivants ?

\- Après… j'ai été ramené chez moi, et j'ai eu cinq gardes du corps autour, et dans ma maison. J'ai dû aller au commissariat déposer plainte etc…

\- L'homme qui vous a fait tout ça va t-il sortir de prison ?

\- Il siège dans l'asile de Shimotsuki pour le moment, et si sa folie diminue, il passera sa misérable vie à croupir dans une prison.

\- Est-ce qu'il vous reste des séquelles à présent ?

\- Bien-sûr ! Elles vont me hanter tous les jours de ma vie !

\- Vous comptez continuer votre métier ?

\- Eh bien… avant que je ne sache où allait mener cette histoire, j'avais commencé un roman sur ce que j'avais vécu la toute première fois que j'étais venue dans la forêt. Je vais le terminer, le publier, et ne plus jamais le voir. Comme un chapitre de ma vie affronté, et clos.

\- Vous ne ferez pas de dédicaces ?

\- Hors de question. Maintenant je vais prendre tous mes lecteurs pour des fous.

\- Et après ce livre… vous allez encore écrire ?

\- Je n'arrêterai jamais vraiment d'écrire. La réelle question est de savoir si je publierai un autre livre après ça.

\- Avez-vous une réponse à cette question ?

\- Non, peut-être que j'aurais une idée fabuleuse et que je l'éditerais, ou peut-être que j'aurais trop peur alors je la garderai.

\- Je n'ai plus de question, merci infiniment de nous avoir accordée cette interview.

\- C'est moi qui vous remercie. »

* * *

Quelques mois après, Robin a reprit son train-train de vie habituelle. Sauf que maintenant, elle se comporte comme une personne... « normale ». Elle ne coupe plus la parole aux gens, et ne se sent plus au dessus des autres. Ah, elle a moins d'orgueil aussi. Elle a racheté le cabinet de Mme Jewelry et s'en occupe. Elle s'y rend très souvent pour voir comment se passe les séances des clients avec la nouvelle psychologue et est très à l'écoute de leur demande. À présent, elle s'entend bien avec la secrétaire et ne compte pas la virer comme cette dernière aurait pu le croire. Elle a déménagé aussi. Sûrement parce que son ancien appart' lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs... Et son livre " **A WALK IN THE WOODS** " a été le plus gros succès de l'année.

Dans cette histoire on aura eu le droit à beaucoup de moral et maintenant on apprend qu'il ne faut pas faire confiance à un inconnu, même quand il paraît très aimable. Car après il vous arrive ce genre de chose…

* * *

Lettre expédié de l'asile de Shimotsuki.

Expéditeur : Roronoa Zoro

Destinataire : Nico Robin

 **Ne forcez personne à vous vouvoyer, car son retour pourrait être fatal.**

… et vous devenez fou.

* * *

« Service de police, j'écoute ?

\- Au secours ! Il va venir me tuer !

\- De qui vous parlez madame ?

\- Mon mari ! »


	15. BONUS

**A WALK IN THE WOODS**

* * *

22/02/17

* * *

Cela fait quelques jours que je suis dans cet endroit. C'est un endroit que je connais bien, j'y étais dans ma jeunesse. Eh oui, c'est le même asile. Mais il a été rénové depuis.

Ce qui m'a le plus surpris c'est de voir des gens que j'avais connu quelques années plus tôt. Ces gens qui me croyaient morts ! Ils avaient cru à ma ruses. Ces crédules ! Et là je reviens devant eux, vivant. Tout le monde me regarde avec peur ! Maintenant, ils savent ce que j'ai dû faire pour partir d'ici. C'est pour cela qu'ils me regardent tous avec méfiances. Mais bon, je m'en moque, je ne compte pas leur faire du mal. Du moins pas pour le moment. Si je commence à m'ennuyer ici, je pourrais torturer ces petits visages apeurés ! Ils savent aussi pour l'histoire avec Robin.

En parlant d'elle, je me demande si elle viendra me rendre visite de temps en temps. Je suis son mari, je serais vexé de ne pas la voir. Même si elle a fait d'énormes erreurs, je veux quand même la voir. Je sais que même la où elle est, elle souffre pour ce qu'elle a fait alors, je ne me fais pas trop de soucis. Le karma fait bien son travail.

Combien de fois elle m'a désobéi ! Je lui ai dit de rester avec moi, qu'on aurait pu passer notre vie ensemble, tranquille, loin du monde… mais elle a préféré faire sa femme difficile en essayant de m'échapper ! Aujourd'hui elle s'occupe d'un cabinet psychiatrique et appelle la police deux fois par semaine parce qu'en réalité c'est elle qui devrait être suivie.

Je lui ai fait tellement peur avec les quelques lettres que je lui ai envoyé qu'elle est devenue complètement folle. Elle a dû paniquer en les voyant. J'aurai voulu voir sa tête. Je ne suis pas sensé pouvoir prendre contact avec elle mais en forçant quelques peureux on arrive facilement à nos fins.

Soit. Revenons à Robin : c'est la punition que je lui ai accordé. Elle pensait pouvoir m'échapper mais j'hante toujours ses pensées. C'est encore pire à présent. Elle ne sait pas où je suis, ce que je fais, comment je prends contact avec elle, etc. Mais elle a mérité de souffrir.

Il faut qu'elle comprenne que ce qu'elle a fait est mal. Un jour je sortirai d'ici pour le lui dire mais pour l'instant, mes lettres font largement l'affaire.

Aussi je la surveille. Pendant mon court séjour dans la ville je me suis fait des contacts qui me disent où elle va, ce qu'elle fait, avec qui, et quand.

Robin sera toujours à moi, et maintenant elle le sait ! Elle sait que je la vois, elle sait que je la surveille, que je la désire, que je l'aime et que je la maudis.

Notre histoire est loin d'être terminée et je pense qu'elle devrait préparée le tome deux d'« **A WALK IN THE WOODS** » car je serai bientôt de retour !

Roronoa Zoro


	16. REMERCIEMENTS

**REMERCIEMENTS**

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous ! Eh oui, un chapitre de « A WALK IN THE WOODS » !**

 **Ne vous inquiétez pas, la fiction est bien terminée (à moins que j'ai une idée lumineuse…) !**

 **C'était juste un petit truc que je tenais vraiment à écrire.**

 **Cette fiction a commencé de nulle part et quand je vois où est-ce que je l'ai amené… je me dis que j'ai fait du bon boulot !**

 **Tout d'abord je tenais à remercier les trois personnes qui ont commenté cette fiction :**

 **Wado21**

 **Nukinuchan**

 **Olukkalp**

 **Je vous remercie aussi d'avoir mit mon histoire dans vos favoris !**

 **Je remercie aussi Wellan17 pour avoir mit ma fiction dans ses favoris et de l'avoir suivi dans l'ombre ;)**

 **Ah, j'ai aussi des amis qui ont suivi la fic, donc merci à eux ! xD**

 **Maintenant je vais vous parlez de l'histoire de cette fiction (et pis si ça vous intéresse pas, c'est pas grave, à la prochaine ! :))**

 **Alors ! Tout commence un soir où je m'ennuyais fortement, il me semble. Je décide alors d'aller sur YouTube pour tuer le temps, et là, une vidéo intitulée « A WALK IN THE WOODS » dans mes recommandations. Sur la miniature y'avait une forêt bien verte avec des arbres très longs avec un tronc tout fin mais y'avait tellement d'arbres qu'elle paraissait très dense. Je crois que c'était un test de personnalité Japonais et comme j'en faisait énormément ces temps là (manque de confiance en soi absolu xD) et que celui-là m'intriguait, j'ai cliqué !**

 **J'vais vous avouer que j'ai regardé à peine une minute de cette vidéo et je suis directement allée chercher mon ordinateur pour écrire. Y'a des soirs comme ça j'ai envie d'écrire des OS de 5000 mots avec une grosse ambiance oppressante (bon après on voit que c'est pas encore ça hein xP). Puis, j'ai relu, ça m'a parut « bof » mais j'avais écrit un truc qui dépassait les 1000 mots, et comme c'est rare avec moi, j'me suis dit « vas y, poste et pis on verra bien ! ».**

 **Je pensais vraiment que ce serait une fiction que je laisserai aller, à laquelle je ne m'intéresserai pas, mais quelques jours plus tard j'avais déjà écrit le chapitre deux (alors que je pensais le faire quoi, un mois après ? -_-)**

 **Et c'est là que j'ai eu de l'inspiration, que j'ai commencé à écrire deux chapitres par semaine, chaque semaine. Au début, ce n'était vraiment pas dur. J'étais toujours prête, toujours à temps, c'était parfait ! En revanche je ne savais jamais comment allait se terminer ni les chapitres, ni la fiction en elle-même. Je découvrais mon histoire au moment de l'écriture (remarque, même le premier chapitre j'avais pas prévu que ce serait une conversation avec la psy xD). Par contre ça a été plus compliqué de suivre un rythme de deux chapitres par semaine avec le temps… :/**

 **Je ne vais pas vous mentir mais, à la base, cette fiction ne devait ABSOLUMENT PAS ressembler à ça ! J'avais prévu une fin heureuse, remplie d'amour… et pis pouf ! Une review a suffit pour que je plaque toutes mes idées du jour au lendemain !**

 **Merci Wado ! ;)**

 **Je ne regrette pas du tout ce choix (sachant qu'en plus je ne savais pas comment expliquer le pourquoi du comment de la fin heureuse) et j'en suis vraiment très contente !**

 **Bon, y'a juste le chapitre bonus qu'à pas vraiment ressemblé à ce que j'imaginais mais c'est étonnant comme je me suis imprégné du narrateur habituel, ça m'a bloqué pour écrire Zoro ^^'**

 **En tout cas il a l'air de vous avoir plu, et c'est le principal :D**

 **Qu'est-ce que je voulais dire d'autre… bah déjà ça a été la fiction que j'ai préféré écrire jusqu'à maintenant et pis… merci à vous quoi ! Vous m'avez apportés un soutien pas possible et chaque review m'apportait un sourire immense ! Ça va me manquer surtout que c'est pas la meilleur période de ma vie… j'ai peur de finir sans review maintenant que y'a plus AWITW xD**

 **Bon et pour la fin je voulais re-remercier Wado21 pour ses reviews chaque semaine et très rapide ;) T'as vraiment été un pilier dans l'écriture de cette fiction et je voulais que tu le saches ! De toute façon je pense que je te l'ai assez dit :D**

 **Concernant une éventuelle suite, c'est probable. J'en ai forcément envie mais j'ai peu d'idée. Mais si ça arrive je vous tiendrai au courant ! :D (c'est pour cela qu'il y a une sorte de teaser dans le chapitre bonus)**

 **Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez surtout pas car je réponds toujours ! :)**

 **Voilà, je pense avoir fini, merci d'avoir lu (si quelqu'un a lu xD) et j'espère à bientôt sur de prochaines fictions ! *-***

 **PS : Je m'excuse pour toutes les fautes d'orthographes que vous avez pu trouver tout au long des chapitres ^^''**


End file.
